


The Chronicles of the Wanderer I: How did it start, and who's to blame?

by Shelby_M



Series: The Chronicles of the Wanderer [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, English, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chronicle number one, "How did it start and who's to blame?" follows Captain Sparrow and Shelby's early adventures after she picked him from the rum runners' island. Sort of prequel for "Life's a Journey, not a Destination". The story starts two weeks after the mutiny on the Black Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the trouble again

"…and then – come **_here_**! I do not know **_what_** were you thinking! And **_HOW_** dared you to steal my ship? Honestly, you…"

Jack was doing his best not to put attention on woman's shrieking, but to block her out completely he would have to flee on the other side of the town, which was quite hard-to-make-true option at the moment, facing the fact he was in jail.

"… ** _Never_** would have thought you'd do this to me, after all I did for you…"

Well, there was the truth of that, really. But he needed a ship, for God's sake! And the _Lonely Wanderer_ was like made for him – fast, small, well armed. He would catch up with the _Black Pearl_ in no time sailing on it. And of course, he **_would_** have brought it back. Borrowing, not stealing – see the difference, mate? Besides…

" ** _Commandeer_** ," – Jack corrected the girl, sounding very tired and agitated. – "Commandeer. There's a difference between stealing and commandeering a ship, love."

"How **_dare_** you to call me 'love', you scoundrel! How dare you even speak to me?"

Yeah, this storm is beyond of calming down…

And he only wanted a ship. Bugger. Jack sighed, and stretched at the prison bunk he was half-lying on. The coldness of stones seemed to crave inside his bones. Wrong place, wrong climate, wrong time of the year. Wrong everything, for that matter.

Jack opened his eyes in surprise, because the shouts of the girl were not heard anymore. He sat straight and searched for her with his gaze. She was standing near the window, her hands at her hips, and was peering outside. Silver silhouette in the gloom. Their only light was coming from faint torches in the hall and stars. Girl's usually golden hair now looked like silver silk. Jack smirked in his corner. He's in prison, yes, but then again, it could have been much worse. He could be killed on the spot, for instance. And this girl too – she was shrieking at him, but even that was better than if she wouldn't be there at all. Loneliness wasn't something Jack appreciated much.

"I'm sorry, Shelby," – he whispered in the dark.

The girl turned from the window and looked young pirate in his face.

"I don't believe you."

Jack passed his hand through his long brown hair. He didn't have no beads, ribbons, braids or other stuff in his hair back then, and so it freely fell on his shoulders.

"I know," – he replied calmly. – "But I truly am. For the first time, maybe," – he added more to himself than to the girl.

Shelby sighed heavily and sat on the bunk near the opposite wall, burying her face in her hands.

"Why did you do that, Sparrow? Why did you try to st… **_commandeer_** my _Wanderer_?"

Jack's eyes widened at the sadness in girl's voice. He didn't lie. He really was sorry for the situation he put them into. He would even consider it okay, if he'd be caught alone. But Shelby shouldn't be here. She should be delivering another party of rum in Bristol, along with her loyal crew, free and careless. Bugger again. He was too rash in his effort to get his own ship back. And now everything is lost – both the _Black Pearl_ , that had probably reached Isla de Muerta long ago, and the _Lonely Wanderer_ , that had to flee for its sake before getting noticed by Royal Navy. And here they are – the two Captains, facing their misfortune.

"I thought I could get my ship back with its help," – Jack admitted.

Shelby didn't move or reacted on any other way to his words. That made it only worse for Jack. After all, this girl saved him from starvation on that bloody island Barbossa left him on. Showed up out of nowhere and took him on board without any payment. Out of good heart, so to say…

"Shell…"

"Captain McQueen," – she cut him sharply. – "Or Miss McQueen, whatever. And I am not interested in your babble. Savvy?" – she mocked Jack by using his favorite word.

Jack sighed, turned to the wall and drowned in his thoughts.

He was blinded by the light and luxury when he first stepped onto the board of Sh… **_Captain McQueen_** 'sship. It was the most unusual ship he's ever seen. Beginning from the colour of its sails (sea green), from stem to stern, the _Lonely Wanderer_ was unlike any other ship Jack saw before. It was even faster than the _Black Pearl_ , it had twice more guns the _Pearl_ had, and it was… Ah, Jack had to admit that the _Lonely Wanderer_ was the most beautiful ship there was on this world (save for the _Pearl_!). Its deck might look like any other boat's deck, but Captain's quarters shocked him by the gloss and casual luxury the first moment he saw them.

Silk, gold, jewels, several valuable portraits, old books, beautifully carved chairs and large locker, curtains made from the finest lace, covered by the second ones made from dark red velvet, magnificent picture of some landscape above the bed… Jack's eyes jumped from the sapphires scattered over the locker's desk to the crystal vase on the table, with several yellow roses in it. Shelby came in the center of her realm and widened her arms.

"Welcome, Captain Sparrow, to the wildest dream you could conjure in your mind!"

The wildest dream, Jack wasn't sure, but the wildest colours there were. Eleven years later, when Shelby rescued him from the Kraken, her cabin will look much simpler and without such glamour – perfect reflection of her fading financial state. But back then, she and her crew were perhaps the richest people in the Spanish Main and surroundings, and their ship was showing that very clearly.

Shelby threw herself on the sofa that was standing in the middle of her cabin. She unbuttoned her green shirt and tied it just under her chest, the 20th century style that was, of course, unfamiliar to Jack, whose eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he was looking at her. Then she took the rose out of her hair, tossed it on the table and tied the bandana over her head. Bandana was made of silk, sandy color, and was entwined with tiny golden chain all over, with little amber stars on it. Seeing Jack's confusion and awe, Shelby smirked, took her boots off and stretched on her sofa.

"Make yourself at home," – she said to Jack casually. – "If you seek my opinion, I'll recommend you that armchair in the corner. The most comfortable thingy around here, save for this sofa."

Then Shelby took out of somewhere two glasses made of delicate crystal and poured him wine from pitcher beautifully encrusted with sapphires (apparently she loved these stones). She offered him one glass and cited with a soft smile:

" _Strawberries, cherries, and an angel's kiss in spring – my summer wine is really made from all these things…_ "

In spite of Jack's love towards his rum, he had to admit this wine was the most delicious he has ever tasted.

Yeah, the Captain of the _Lonely Wanderer_ surprised him more and more with every day he spent on that ship, whether with her peculiar way of telling things by reciting some song, or with her appearance as if every day she would come out of a fairy tale. Jack smiled slightly, remembering Shelby's relationship with her crew – they acted as if she is their younger sister rather than Captain, and on the other hand, obeyed to every word she said. Jason Andrew Hawks, her first mate, and Eddie Richard McLain were best examples. They both were Shelby's best friends, as Jack learned later, and their eternal taunts and jokes on each other's account always drew a smile on the lips of Shelby's crew.

Jack suddenly snapped out of his reveries and looked around, half-expecting he'd find himself in Shelby's cabin again, with that delicate crystal glass of wine in his hand. But he was in jail. Shelby was scowling at him from her bunk. Apparently she asked him something he didn't hear, being drawn in his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon, lo… **_Miss McQueen_**. I didn't hear what did you say."

Shelby smirked with approval, acknowledging the fact Jack addresses her properly.

"I asked you did you see where have the guards put my sword and pistol."

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"I do not know, and I don't think you'll get the chance to lay a hand on them while you're in this cell anyway."

Shelby smiled.

"We'll see."

Jack frowned.

"I am the maker of my destiny," – Shelby said, as if talking to herself, lifting her face to the window. – "And so I will start to make it right… **_now_** ," – she whispered the last word, turning her gaze towards the gloomy hall.

Jack shrugged and turned his head to the wall again. Screw these crazy women captains. He put his hat over his face and drifted away in his dreams and fantasies.

Shelby didn't move or make a sound. She was sitting at her bunk, her arms entwined around her legs with head resting on her knees. About an hour passed in such fashion. It was around midnight, when she finally heard footsteps down in the hall. Shelby's eyes snapped open, but she didn't move otherwise. Jack was sleeping by then.

The guard approached their cell. It was a medium tall chubby man with brown hair and good-natured eyes. He leaned on the bars and smiled, watching Shelby.

"I bet you don't remember me, huh?" – he asked her with a wide smile.

Shelby turned her gaze to study the man. Her eyes flashed with recognition. Her mouth dropped open and she jumped onto her feet, nearly screaming from happiness.

"Perry! Ye bloody landlubber! Come 'ere, ye sandy rat, lemme hug ye!"

Perry opened the cell and the next moment found himself in Shelby's tight hug. He chuckled softly, returning the hug to the girl, and locking the doors of the cell again.

"My God, you're the last person I'd expect to see here! Thought you were in England. Oh, I'm **_so_** glad you're here!" – Shelby hugged him again.

Jack, who woke up from all this noise sat on the bunk and shook his head, trying to shake off scraps of the sleep. He searched for Shelby and seeing she was out of the cell rushed to the bars as fast as he could.

"Hey, what about me?" – he demanded with a frown, trying to catch the girl through the bars.

Shelby avoided his grasp and turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

"You better return to your dreams, and let the lady have her time with an old friend," – she said coldly.

"But…"

" ** _Shut up_** , Sparrow!"

Jack "hmphed" and threw himself on the bunk, folding his arms and staring in one spot in front of himself. This bloody wench was starting to get onto his nerves seriously, both with her superior behavior and mystery that surrounded her. Jack never thought there are such samples of female gender. Meanwhile, Shelby and Perry were still talking in the hall, smiling to each other and gesticulating perky.

"…and so I was transported here. I know, I didn't expect that myself, Queenie! But the good thing it turned out to be – if nothing else, I saw you again!"

"Yeah… Lucky you," – Shelby smirked. – "You saw me, and I think you understood the next moment you saw me that I'm in trouble."

Perry's eyes darkened.

"Hanging?"

"Don't know yet," – Shelby answered with a shrug. – "Nobody told nothing about that. But I'd like to get the 'ell outta here before the dawn."

Perry fell in his thoughts. Jack jumped off the bunk and grabbed the bars, glaring at Shelby.

" ** _Are you insane_**?" – he groaned. – "You **_must_** be insane, I don't see another explanation!" – he exclaimed with anger. – "You're out and you have an opportunity to grab the bloody key and get us **_both_ ** out, and instead you're wasting time babbling with bloody soldier! Thought you're a pirate!"

Shelby rolled her eyes, made " _excuse me for a second_ " gesture to Perry and turned to Jack.

"Thought I told you to shut up," – she smiled sweetly, as though her smile resembled the vicious grin more than just a smile.

"This is outrageous!"

"How did you end up with someone like **_him_** in one cell?" – Perry wondered, studying Jack's figure.

Pirate's face twisted in dismay and he turned away from the guard, muttering curses.

"You don't want to know, honey," – Shelby replied, shaking her head. – "When is your shift over?" – she asked him.

"At one. How do you think we'll make this work?"

Shelby narrowed her eyes in thinking.

"You don't have to give me the key – they'll see it's missing and then you're screwed. Just gimme something I can pick the lock with."

Perry nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Be quiet… and try to calm down your comrade. Unless you plan to leave him here, of course."

Shelby smirked.

"Easier said than done. Should I try to do so, he'll wake the whole prison with shrieking."

Perry unlocked her cell again, let her in, and locked it properly. Then he left. Jack was catching his breath like a fish out of water, desperately wishing he had his pistol to shot this **_stupid_** wench! Shelby read his face expression and laughed.

"Ah, Captain Sparrow, do you **_really_** think I can't get us out of here?"

"You've just let our chance to get out of here go, whistling along the way!" – he yelled.

Shelby raised her hand.

"Patience, patience, my love," – she said dreamily. – "That is one of the greatest human virtues, after all."


	2. The new legend of the two Captains, and the secret passage

Several curses later (mostly coming out from Jack's mouth while Shelby was quietly sitting on her bunk) Perry came back with a thin iron stick two inches long. It was curved slightly in the end on some peculiar way. Perry offered it to Shelby.

"I knew this would come in use one day," – he said. – "The only thing I inherited from my father."

Shelby took the stick and nodded firmly, looking Perry in his eyes.

"Thank you."

He waved off his hand.

"No mention, Queenie. Just pass my greetings to Mister McLain. I'd like to see him again one day."

"I shall."

"Oh, and about where should you go – see there," – Perry pointed at his left. – "There'll be the guard. Good news is that the one who'll relieve me on the duty is old Norton. And he'll fall asleep about an hour later after he comes. Your things are lying on guards' table, still. You can sneak there and take them. But you can't go out the way you came, it's too well guarded. There is a secret passage I discovered though. I don't know if anyone else knows about it. Go there," – now he was pointing at his right. – "And you'll reach the wall. Third stone from the floor, near stairs. The passage leads to the woods. Pass through the woods and you'll reach the river. Go downstream and you'll reach the village where you can seek shelter – soldiers don't go there at all. Further downstream there is a little port town, where you can barter a passage off to wherever you have to go, or wait for your ship to come. I'll try my best to direct pursuits in wrong direction, but try to leave as many miles as you can make this night behind. I guarantee that until the noon nobody will discover you're gone."

After these words Shelby and Perry shook their hands.

"I owe you, mate," – Shelby said seriously.

Perry smiled kindly.

"Just take care of yourself. I'm glad your dream came true. About piracy, I mean," – he explained seeing question in Shelby's eyes.

"Oh, that…" – she chuckled. – "Eddie surely told you all about it, eh?"

"Yes, he did."

"Alright. Good. Goodnight, Perry. Thank you."

"Good luck, Queenie."

Perry waved his hand to Shelby and went away. Shelby leaned on the bars, turning iron stick between her fingers and smiling.

"Who is this lad?" – Jack's grumbling voice came from behind.

"An old friend," – Shelby replied, not turning back. – "Our gang met him in England six years ago. He was on the ship that picked us up after our shipwreck."

"The _Wanderer_ was wrecked?"

Shelby snorted.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course not. We came here on another ship. The _Dawn Conqueror_. He, unfortunately, did wreck. We barely survived back then. It took us two years after that to reach Singapore. Another year went on spying random ships in order to decide which one to commandeer. Then we picked the _Lonely Wanderer_ , took 'im and sailed off to Caribbean."

Heavy footsteps in the hall interrupted Shelby's story.

"Aha, here we go," – she muttered, peering on the right through the bars, trying to see the new guard. – "Here comes this guy… whassisname."

"Norton."

"Aye."

"I apologize, Miss McQueen, but would you be so kind to tell me details of escape plan, which **_hopefully_** includes us both?" – Jack's eyes were gleaming with rage.

Shelby turned to him from the bars.

"It does include us both," – she answered with stony expression on her face. – "And you've heard just as much as I did what Perry said."

"You have something else up your sleeve, I can bet on that," – Jack objected. – "I can't believe you trust to soldier. Bloody eunuchs, they all are," – he muttered to himself.

Shelby ignored him, looking down the hall.

"Lay down!" – she hissed suddenly.

Before Jack could react, he was pushed down by girl's firm hand. Shelby jumped onto her bunk and closed her eyes.

"What the… Oh, bugger!"

Jack's closed his eyes quickly, and the next moment the guard named Norton approached their cell. He was an old man with grey hair and trembling lips. He looked inside their cell, making sure the prisoners are where they should be. Then Norton checked their lock and went further down the hall, apparently checking other cells. Jack opened his eyes and was about to get up, when Shelby shook her head vigorously.

" _When he'll go away_ ," – Jack read from her lips.

He nodded reluctantly. Soon after, Norton slowly passed by their cell again. Creak of the chair, thud of his musket put on the table, heavy sigh, and then – silence. Shelby got up and came to the bars, looking to the right.

"Ah good. Just you sit there, grandpa," – she commented the actions of the guard. – "Yes, yes, that's it. Good boy. Take that bottle… Aye, just like that. Good. No, no, no, drink more – it's a hard night and a hard life. Drink up your misery," – her eyes gleamed with triumph.

She glanced at Jack whose face was twisted in disgust and smirked.

"This is fun! Too bad you're not in the mood, Captain Sparrow. You could surely comment poor grandpa's actions better than me."

Now it was Jack who ignored her. Shelby shrugged and turned her attention to Norton again. Fifteen minutes later, his loud and deep snoring rang through the hall. Shelby tilted her head, her eyes reflecting something close to pity and sadness, as if her usual mask suddenly fell off. She waited couple more minutes and then kneeled by the door.

"Yeah. C'mon, honey. Be nice."

After long struggle with the lock, the stick proved itself worthy and won the law – the lock clicked and the door swung open. Jack got up from his bunk and approached smiling Shelby carefully. He bent to examine the lock while Shelby got out and quietly walked up to Norton's table. She returned few minutes later, carrying Jack's sword, pistol, coat and compass along with her stuff. She gave him his effects, closed the cell door and started to pick the lock again.

"What are you doing **_now_** , Miss McQueen?" – Jack asked her scathingly.

"Turning this pathetic escape into our new legend, Captain Sparrow. We disappeared from tightly locked cell – top that! Evaporated, like the rain in a desert!" – she replied, still picking the lock.

_Click._

"There! Now we can go."

Jack and Shelby quietly went through the hall. Other cells were empty, save for one in the end of the hall, on the left. Very tall and very big black man sat there on the bunk and was looking through the window. Shelby stopped by his door and looked at him.

"What are you here for?" – she asked softly.

The man turned his head to her. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You got out? How? I saw you being brought in this morning…"

"Later," – Shelby cut him. – "You didn't answer my question."

"Why do you care? We're wasting our time!" – Jack whispered in her ear.

"Murder, young Miss," – the man answered.

"Of a honky? White man, I mean?" – Shelby specified.

Man's eyes flashed with astonishment, but he nodded politely.

"Yes, young Miss."

"Did you really do it?" – Shelby was picking his lock all the time she was talking with him.

"I did," – Shelby's hand jerked on that. – "I had to defend my wife and my daughter," – man's voice was filled with sadness.

_Click._

"I expect the full story later," – Shelby said, opening his door. – "Now lets go. I am Shelby McQueen, this is Jack Sparrow. We…"

" ** _Captain_** Jack Sparrow!" – Jack added promptly.

Shelby closed her eyes for a moment, trying her best not to pull out her pistol and shoot this bloody buffoon.

"We are currently on the run from the law, as you can see. Would you like to come with us?"

Man's black eyes gleamed. He hastily left his cell and closed the door behind. Shelby locked it up again and continued her walk through the hall.

"What's your name, mate?" – she asked the man.

"They call me Samuel, Miss McQueen."

"Then I'll call you like that too, Samuel… Aha, there it is."

Shelby kneeled beside the stairs.

"One, two, the third stone. _Voila_!"

Something clinked softly and the part of the wall slid aside.

Two men and woman stared into the darkness that seemed to be looking back at them from behind the opening. The long stairs started just behind the doorway and were diving into the darkness.

"It's really gloomy down there," – Jack remarked merrily. – "And I can't orient in darkness, especially being sober…"

"Nooo!" – Shelby clapped her hands in mock horror. – "How shall we pass through the dark without a bottle of rum to guide us?" – she exclaimed and continued quieter. – "If you'd think with your head instead of your insatiable lust for rum, you'd notice that above you hangs the torch. What stops you from taking it?"

"The simple fact I can't reach it!" – Jack hissed, blushing slightly.

Indeed, the torch was beyond his grasp. Samuel stepped forward.

"Allow me, young Miss."

He reached for the torch and took it without any effort. Shelby smirked.

"And you were saying not to waste our time," – she whispered to Jack. – "He'll be useful to us yet. C'mon, gents!" – she said out loud.

She took the torch from Samuel and resolutely stepped into the darkness lurking from the secret passage. The men followed her.


	3. Through the tunnel

The passage was a simple tunnel through the ground. The walls were made of big grey stone blocs. They were moist and covered with moss and mould here and there. The flickering light of the torch was scaring rats and spiders away. Shelby, Jack and Samuel were glad they took the torch with them, for that matter. Their faces were grimace of disgust, and they were doing their best not to touch anything in the tunnel.

"Nice path your little friend showed us," – Jack remarked, moving spider web away from his face.

"It could have been worse," – Shelby said reassuringly.

Her suddenly soft tone made Jack suspicious.

"What are you up to?" – he asked her, narrowing his eyes.

Shelby looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing!" – she said honestly. – "It's just that I do not see any sense in us fighting all along. I think we should be on the same side in this, no?"

"Hm…" – Jack said slowly. – "Well, if that's the case… All right! I agree. Just don't scream at me anymore… please?"

Shelby smirked, although it could not be seen in the gloom.

"I'll try, Captain Sparrow. But that depends mostly on your behavior."

"Miss McQueen?" – Samuel quietly asked.

"Aye?"

"How long is this tunnel?"

"Oh… I don't know, Sam. Perry just said it leads to the woods…"

They kept on going in silence for some time. Quiet rustle of running beasts and melancholy dropping of the water were their only company.

"So what did you do?" – Shelby suddenly broke the silence, addressing to Samuel.

"Me?" – he precised.

"Well, Jack's main crime I know," – Shelby bowed slightly towards Jack. – "He was born, and that was the beginning of the end for this world. What about you?"

Jack laughed unexpectedly, sensing that the woman taunts him just for the heck of it, without any real desire to do harm or hurt him. He just continued to walk in silence. Samuel knit his brows, trying to find the best way to begin his story.

"I wouldn't like to speak in details, young Miss," – he began hesitantly. – "I was a slave on cotton plantation with my wife and little daughter. Our master was of the worst kind. You know what I mean, I hope. I wouldn't like to describe all those things he's been doing to us."

Shelby and Jack nodded.

"And so, one night we ran. Me, my wife and daughter, and couple of my friends with their wives and children. We were preparing our plan for a long time, but still our master found out about our escape sooner than we hoped for him to. He gave the pursuit. Thirty men with pistols and twenty hounds. I **_hate_** dogs, ever since then. We were near the river, having secured passage to New Orleans, and from there – to Africa on the ship, when they reached us. We made a stand. Four of our men were killed. Our wives and children ran – we managed to give them that. But me, and two of my friends who survived, were caught. In our fight we killed several white men. My friends were hanged – one yesterday morning, one yesterday evening. My… **_term_** to face the gallows was arranged for this morning, I suppose."

Samuel lowered his gaze, ending his story. Jack and Shelby glanced on each other.

"Your family…" – Jack began. – "They are in Africa now?"

Shelby elbowed him. Jack scowled at her. She widened her eyes and shook her head, trying to hush him.

"Yes," – Samuel replied.

All the time he talked his voice was steady and indifferent.

"I tell you what, Sam," – Shelby said firmly. – "Once I find my ship, I'll give you a free ride to African shores. Haven't been there in a while. Me boys will be delighted to break our smuggling routine."

Samuel tilted his head.

"I apologize if I sound rude… but why would someone like you care about someone like me?"

Shelby considered his question and slowly answered, carefully choosing the words:

"I could have said that it is because I am compassionate and caring person. But that would be the lie. Mostly I don't give a hoot about other people unless I need something from them. I'm a pirate, dammit. I do not know why, Sammy. I just don't know. I want to do so, and that's it. If that's a problem to you, maybe I'll be able to arrange you a place on some other ship…"

"No, no, young Miss!" – Samuel shook his head, smiling kindly. – "I understand. Although, I do not agree with you."

"About what?" – Shelby looked him in his eyes.

"You may be the pirate, but you are good nonetheless," – the man said seriously.

Shelby frowned and turned away from him.

"You don't know me yet. Do not make mistake and judge the book by its cover. You killed because you had to. I can kill out of joy. Just because I'll feel like it."

Jack eyed Shelby, squinting at her, but decided not to speak. So did Samuel.

They were walking through the underground passage for about an hour, maybe even more, when they finally noticed a change. The walls seemed to become dryer, and the rats at last fell behind. The floor began to rise and soon they reached the stairs. They climbed up them, being pretty tired, but feeling a big relief they are leaving the tunnel behind. Shelby was in the lead, and she was the first who reached the hatchway on the top. She closed the torch to it and nodded with satisfaction.

"It doesn't have the lock. Thanks God for a little favor," – she declared.

Jack examined the hatchway.

"No lock, because it only opens from inside, love," – he said, smirking. – "Nice, eh?"

Shelby smiled mischievously.

"I do not remember I gave you permission to call me 'love', Sparrow."

Jack pouted.

"But considering the fact you've behaved nice so far," – she continued. – "You may call me whatever you want like. But don't push your luck for I am **_still_** very angry with you. Is that clear?"

Jack bowed, putting his right hand over his chest.

"Crystal clear, love! Like the azure sea surface in the middle of Caribbean summer!"

"Good. Now open the hatchway, please. It's too heavy to be raised by one hand."

Jack opened the hatchway and they climbed out of the tunnel, finding themselves standing in the middle of the forest. Pines, firs, poplars, oaks and elms were rustling on the light breeze. It was an early autumn and the leaves began to turn yellow, but the air was still relatively warm. It was cold in the tunnel under ground, and Shelby, Jack and Samuel were grateful to Mother Nature for having mercy and not freezing them outside as well. Jack closed the hatchway, and few moments later the torch extinguished.

"A, great," – Shelby muttered disappointedly.

"Ah, well, at least it lasted that long!" – Jack was the eternal optimist, as always.

The moon wasn't in sight, and the stars were too faint to help them see the way. The night in the thicket of the wood is much darker than the night in the open space. Shelby looked around her with sour expression on her face.

"Does anyone know which way is the river Perry told me about?"

Jack's eyes flashed.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Why would I know, I'm the first time in these regions!"

Jack groaned.

"We're doomed."

"Aye, with your stupidity," – Shelby sneered and gestured towards Jack's belt. – "You **_need_** some rum, Jack. Have you forgotten about your little trinket?"

Jack showed no sign of understanding what is Shelby talking about. She sighed, came to him, took his compass and shoved it in Jack's hand.

"Oh," – Jack smiled to her.

"Ah."

"Okay."

He opened his compass and studied it, bringing it closer to his face so he could see where it is pointing.

"That way!" – he pointed behind Shelby.

"Lets go."


	4. The forest of the night

The forest during the day is the most beautiful place on the world. Trees' crowns are gently rustling, while grass ripples like an endless green ocean under the breeze. Birds are chirping, butterflies and bees are flying through the air. Flowers spread around their aromas and raspberry and bilberry bushes are only waiting for a traveler to pick their sweet berries. Snails are occupying nettle bushes and moss. Streams are singing their merry song flowing over stones and pouring into a forest lake or marsh, surrounded by sedge, reed and irises. The sun is playing onto pines' needles, and it seems as if they are shining like thousands of stars.

But the forest in the night is a different picture. The darkness is turning into the wall of black, creeping in every hole on the ground and between trees' branches, turning them into ominous silhouettes of giant creatures ready to grab you as you are passing by. Their eyes are yellow eyes of owls. Their voice is chill howling of the wolves. The rustle of leaves turns into the hiss of serpents hidden in the bushes that are watching you, preparing to strike. You are lucky if the moon is full and you see your way – under the assumption you know your way. But when the moon is gone and stars are veiled, and you don't see the wild boar in front of your nose – that is already much worse.

Shelby, Jack and Samuel were slowly advancing through the forest exactly for that reason. After some time they didn't even know where they were going. Jack couldn't clearly see where is his compass pointing, and so they were walking at random, hoping that at least they are going in opposite direction from prison. They were all growing tired and their optimism was fading.

"Aw!" – Shelby suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" – Jack hurried to her.

"Nothing serious. I cut my hand on this bush," – she replied, licking the blood from her palm. – "Juniper, I presume."

Samuel narrowed his eyes and bent closer to the bush, when he tripped over the fallen pine bough and fell.

"Sam! Are you alright?" – Shelby kneeled next to him.

"I believe I've sprained my ankle, Miss McQueen," – the man answered reluctantly, taking a sharp breath.

"Great!" – Jack exclaimed angrily. – "Fantastic plan of escape, Captain McQueen! So now we are sitting ducks, in the middle of nowhere, and are all going to…"

Something rustled in the high grass near them. Jack jumped.

"What was that?"

"Marmot, mouse, rabbit… Choose for yourself," – Shelby was studying Samuel's leg.

The lonely howl of the wolf rang through the air.

"This is insanity! We shall all be eaten before the dawn!"

Shelby looked up at Jack.

"Shut the hell up and find me a piece of cloth. I don't give a rat's ass whether you'll have to rip it from your shirt. I need a cloth **_now_** , because unlike you **_I_ ** do not tend to be a sitting duck."

Jack hesitantly took his shirt off and tossed it to Shelby, cursing along the way.

"Can't you think of something else but ruining my things?"

Shelby's eyes flashed.

"I am a murderer, not a healer, Sparrow. And speaking of that, one more word and I **_shall_** kill you!"

Jack recoiled from the girl. Shelby turned her attention to Samuel's injury. She cut Jack's shirt to stripes with her sword and tightly wrapped it around Samuel's ankle.

"Does it hurt too much?" – she asked him softly.

"I've been worse, young Miss," – he replied calmly.

Shelby nodded.

"What are you standing there, like an oak?" – she glared at Jack. – "I cannot carry him by myself, for God's sake!"

Jack took a deep breath and bit his tongue not to say – or do – anything stupid. He helped Samuel to get up. The wolf howled again, this time closer. Another one howled from different direction. Shelby looked around.

"Shit. Should they get closer…"

Jack smirked with triumph.

"And what did I say?"

Shelby ignored him. She wrapped Samuel's hand around her shoulder, Jack did the same from the other side, and they continued to walk, being even slower than before.

"Three blind mice," – Shelby commented after couple of hours passed in such fashion.

The dawn was near, sky on the east was already light blue. Grass was covered with morning dew and air was cold. Jack was feeling highly uncomfortable being only in his coat. He seemed to have forgotten that Shelby had only her thin green shirt on, and Samuel was wearing just his blue pants and tattered shirt with short sleeves.

The morning light finally allowed them to see their whereabouts. They were standing on the edge of a little clearing in the middle of the forest. Deciduous trees were standing around them, swinging their branches and whispering their rainy tales among them. Nightingale was singing in the near, yet other birds' chirping was louder. Shelby helped Samuel sit on a poplar stub and walked in the middle of the clearing. Her eyes were widely opened and filled with awe.

Her soul might have been with the sea, but her heart belonged to the forest. She adored trees and streams, bushes and grass, secret mossy paths and holes in the fields surrounded by the hillocks of earth that were made by moles. She admired forest's air filled with aromas of thousand kinds of flowers, leaves, grass, fertile ground and freshness of the water.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and listening to the trees' whisper. Jack was looking at her from the distance. He sighed tiredly.

"We are lost, hungry, thirsty, tired, and she is busy admiring the landscape," – he said to Samuel. – "If I knew any of this, I'd probably never come close to her ship, mate. I should have stayed on that island and wait for another ship to pass by. Don't know why I didn't – there was enough food and rum for more than a month, really."

Samuel raised his eyebrows with a question in his eyes. Jack waved his hand casually.

"Long story. I've been viciously mutinied upon and marooned, she came and took me on board of her ship."

"Miss McQueen has her own ship?"

"Aye. And that not just any ship, mate – have you ever heard of the _Lonely Wanderer_?"

Samuel's eyes widened.

" ** _Miss McQueen_** is the Captain of those famous rum runners?" – he asked in disbelief.

Jack nodded, with dismay over his face.

"I've heard a lot about that ship, but thought it was captained by a man."

Jack smirked.

"Anyone would be expecting that, mate. But she's not like other women, as far as I've learned her character. She's… different. Just different, savvy? I'm not certain why exactly, though."

Shelby came back to them. She pointed to her left.

"North is there," – she stated. – "We should have been going to the west, but went too far south instead. Well, good news is that hardly anyone will search us this far in woods. Bad news is – I have no idea where should we go now to reach the river without getting caught by soldiers."

"How about some rest first?" – Jack groaned. – "I'm exhausted!"

"We can't sleep on the ground – we'll all get sick, it's way too moist and cold," – Shelby objected. – "And we shouldn't linger at one place for long."

"She-tyrant," – Jack muttered.

"I've heard that!"

"How's your foot, mate? Can you stand a little walk?" – Jack asked Samuel.

The man nodded firmly.

"Do not worry about me, Master Sparrow."

Jack sighed, took his compass and looked at it.

"That way," – he pointed to the end of the clearing.

Shelby rubbed her eyes.

"I give us two more hours. If we do not reach the river by then, I'll just climb on some tree and sleep there."

"Hm, not such a bad idea, love!" – Jack flashed her a grin. – "C'mon, mates! Time and tide!"

They were walking for an hour and half, and still didn't find the river. Instead of it, they suddenly stumbled upon the gypsy camp. Several tents and carriages were settled around a little forest lake in the corner of a large field. Five horses were tied to the trees and were lazily chewing the grass. The camp was quiet and nothing moved there. Everybody was still sleeping – most of them in tents, some men in carriages, buried in the straw, and some of them were lying on blankets or on their shirts scattered beside remains of the fire.

The three travelers were watching the camp with one desire written across their faces – rest. Food and rest… Shelby smiled to Jack.

"Though we were going towards the edge of the forest."

Jack looked aside.

" ** _Maybe_** I didn't want most to find the river, as I thought… The food and drink prevailed over that," – he admitted against his will.

"Most likely," – Shelby said, looking at tents. – "They'll probably wake up soon. We better wait here until that happens."

The two men agreed. Very soon the camp began to stir. Women crept out from the tents and went to the lake to fill their pitchers and buckets with fresh water. The sun spilled its beams onto the field and their warmth was the best thing Jack, Shelby and Sam experienced since their flight from the prison.

"Lets go?" – Jack offered.

"Aha."

The three tired fugitives stepped onto the field. An old woman dressed in red blouse, variegated skirt and black shawl was the first to notice them. She elbowed the younger woman next to her and pointed at Shelby and the men. The younger one after that fled to one of the tents – to wake the men perhaps, and older woman approached them slowly.

"Who are you and what do you seek here?" – she asked them sharply.

Shelby stepped forward.

"My name is Shelby McQueen, and these are my friends – Captain Jack Sparrow and Samuel. We were searching for the village they say is near the river, but got lost in the woods. Would you be so kind to share your food and place to sleep with us?"

The woman narrowed her eyes looking at Shelby and was about to say something, when was interrupted by a handsome man who approached her from behind. He had black hair and dark eyes, and was dressed in bright red pants with unbuttoned white shirt. He was barefoot.

"Do not put attention on the old Acantha. She doesn't like any strangers and is generally too suspicious," – he said in a kind tone. – "I am Casamir. And you are welcomed in our humble settlement… unless you are intending to do some harm to us, of course."

Jack and Shelby promptly reassured him that they are as harmless as newborn babies.

"Then why are you carrying so much weapon?" – Casamir's eyes cunningly sparkled, as he was looking at their swords and pistols.

"How about we explain the details later, mate?" – Jack leaned closer to the gypsy, smiling most charmingly he could. – "Our friend is injured, and we are all very tired from the journey. Just give us… at least the piece of a straw we can sleep few hours on, and after that we're all yours, savvy?"

Casamir considered his words and turned to one of tents.

"Garridan!" – he called.

The middle-aged man with long brown hair emerged from the tent.

"Good morning you too, brother," – he said quietly.

Casamir gestured towards Jack and Shelby.

"Find these people a place to sleep, and call your wife. We have a need for her healing skills here," – he nodded towards Samuel's foot.

Garridan nodded and disappeared in the tent. Few moments later he came out, along with the small brown-haired woman in yellow dress.

"This is my brother Garridan and his wife, Philana," – Casamir introduced the couple to the pirates and Samuel. – "Come on, you two. Do not worry about your friend – Philana will take care of him better than any of your doctors."

"Hardly," – Jack remarked absently.

Casamir and Garridan frowned.

"He means hardly 'our' doctors," – Shelby explained. – "We… we are kinda outcasts from high society... and society in general. Do not make mistake thinking we're some nobles or good respected citizens. We're as far from that as only can be."

Casamir tilted his head studying Jack's appearance, particularly his coat, boots and hat.

"Pirates!" – he stated with the smirk. – "You are pirates!"

" ** _Captains_** , if you please," – Jack corrected him. – "We both are pirate **_Captains_**. Savvy?"

Garridan shook his head disapprovingly, but said nothing. His wife was already busy with Samuel. Casamir took Shelby and Jack's hands and led them into the tent he came out from.

"You may stay here and have your rest for now. Garridan will set another tent today. Stay here, I'll call somebody to bring you food."

"You think he can be trusted to?" – Jack asked Shelby the minute Casamir left the tent.

"Do we have any choice, Jack?" – she answered with the shrug.

"I think we should sleep with one eye opened, love, just in case."

"Aye. But I don't think they are malicious."

"How do you know?"

"I feel it."

Jack looked the girl in her eyes.

"Who are you?"

Shelby winced and cautiously glanced at Jack.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not just a usual woman, are you, love?"

Shelby lowered her head.

"No, Captain Sparrow, I am not."

"I told you my story while being on your ship, as you requested. I think it would be fair from you to tell yours now. Weren't these the words you said when you took me off your island?"

Shelby smiled.

"You speak the truth, Captain Sparrow. All right. After we rest, I'll tell you my story. That's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acantha = "sharp-pointed, thorned"  
> Casamir = "he who commands peace"  
> Garridan = "he who rides"  
> Philana = "loving"


	5. Leaving home ain't easy, part I

_"She left the rosy morn,_

_She left the fields of corn_

_For twilight cold and lorn,_

_And water springs._

_Though sleep, as though a veil,_

_She sees the sky look pale,_

_And hears the nightingale_

_That sadly sings."_

_("Dream Land")_

* * *

_The sky was almost black and the wind was ripping the sails despite everything we've done to prevent it. Waves were so high they washed away everything we had untied on the deck. We were trying to keep our course, although we didn't even know where were we going. We knew she was getting onto us, and we understood that even together we are not strong enough to break her – maybe just keep running long enough to find at least **some** way out._

_"She" was Silvia. She was the witch, and was actually strong one… She fooled us all, making us believe she's no match for us, but after we… after **I** killed the king (and she loved him, though he didn't return the feeling), she unleashed her hidden power, in order to have her revenge._

_The king was one of Eddie's (you remember Eds, don't you?) older brothers, Francis Julian McLain VII. My former lover. Bastard. I killed him with help from Jason and Eddie, and we ran after that, sailing away from Francis' kingdom. But somehow Silvia found out about our flight even before we knew details of it ourselves! She followed us into the open ocean and then started her show. She could control weather on the great distances. I can control the wind, but not the weather. So, she had an advantage. As soon as the storm gathered around us, we understood we are doomed. There were seven of us on the ship – Jason, Eddie, me, our friend Paul Gerard Redhorn, and three of his friends – Peter, Tom and Gordon. From us seven only Jason, Eddie and me had some powers, but not one of them would be useful in our case._

_The storm was getting stronger. We couldn't see where are we going because of the wall of rain. It was bloody cold, I remember. Paul was at the helm – the_ Dawn Conqueror _was his father's ship. Peter, Tom and Gordon were trying to save the sails, and Jason and Eddie were below the deck, saving what they could save there. As for me, I had no the slightest idea about the ships and the way of running them back then, and I was given only one task – to stay alive and on board._

_Considering the circumstances, we were doing quite well. In spite of everything, we were running away from Silvia's ship for which we knew is behind us. But we once again underestimated her abilities. She did something with her boat and it was… I don't even know – flying?_

_"She's on us!" – Peter yelled from the yard._

_Jason peered out from the hatch and exchanged his look with me. Then he nodded. There was only one way for us to escape that witch – to run in another world. And from us all, I was the only one who could have done that if I'd wanted._

_I am… There is no some particular term for what I am. The traveler between the worlds, I call myself mostly. I can go in another world through the passage or by death in one of the worlds. Any death – save for suicide. It's the only way to finish me off completely. Otherwise, I'll just arise again in some other world. Cute form of immortality, isn't it? Except I've learned something very important during my journeys: the man grows tired of life, Jack. Wherever he is, whatever he does… the past doesn't let go. Perhaps that's my own curse._

_Jason was a great sorcerer in his world (the world of Seven Seas it is called). Eddie had his power too, having the royal blood flowing in his veins and all. And they've also had ability to go in another worlds. Not everyone can do that, you know?_

_But there, of course, was a catch. See, if I die in one world, I cannot know in which one shall I wake again. And when I'm about to make the passage between worlds, I must know **exactly** where do I want to go. That option demands a lot more energy than the first one. And there was a problem with guys – should they go with me, they will depend on me. We can pass through the reality that separates worlds and be scattered in different ones, each living his life, not knowing about destiny of other. **Or** we can go in one world together, but it will have to be the world I choose. And thus I will be guys' key to that world. And I will have to hold us all together in a way. It's hard to explain, but one thing I know for sure – if I'll be weakened thoroughly or standing on the edge of death, my friends won't be able to be in this world anymore. What will happen to them should that occur, I do not know, especially for Paul, Tom, Pete and Gordie. Jason and Eddie most likely will survive through everything and end up together in some other reality._

_However it was, the choice was made. They knew the stakes and they accepted the risk. We were the team, after all, and we didn't want to lose each other – especially Jasey, Eds and me. We were the best and oldest friends, and didn't fancy the idea of never seeing each other again. We passed through too many things – both good and bad – together to let that happen._

_And so I took the helm in my hands. I directed the_ Conqueror _further north, fighting the storm. I only twirled the helm, while others were giving orders and securing the ship so that it doesn't wreck before time. Eventually we came to the passage I succeeded to make. I can't describe the way it looked, for it always looks differently, and that time there were more important things to do than to stare at it. Silvia somehow transported her ship next to ours. The ships didn't have no cannons or other weapon. That was unfamiliar to people of the world of Seven Seas – to have the cannons on the ship. In fact, I don't think they knew what cannons are at all. But she didn't need the cannons – she had her magic. As you might expect, the battle with Silvia followed, in which she almost killed Jason. I believe it was partly personal, for she was pretending to be his girlfriend for a long time._

_The last moment I managed to lead our ship through the passage, and close it before Silvia followed._

_The next thing I remember was the sky. Clear and pale blue. The air was cold. Really cold. I got up from the deck of_ Conqueror _I was lying at and looked around. We were in the middle of some ocean. Far far away to our starboard side there was a line of white on the horizon. Snow or ice, whatever. Now I know that we were somewhere near Iceland. Back then I wasn't quiet sure my wish worked. What wish? Oh, I wished for us to come into the world I was born at, only at the time of an active piracy. Eddie's dream was always to become a pirate. And since I love him like a brother, I was determined to make his dream come true._

_Where did I stop? Ah, yes._

_I got up and searched for the others, fearing at first they might have gone another way. Thanks Heavens, they were all there with me. I woke them up and nodded towards the sky and distant land._

_"It worked," – I concluded. – "She's gone, and we're in another world."_

_Eddie's deep blue eyes flashed and he grinned widely._

_"Cool! Nobody knows me here! I can say I am the king of some great mythical empire that is lost from the face of earth, or that I am the richest man on the world, or that I am the most fearsome pirate in these waters, or…"_

_"Or you can be put into the madhouse because they'll consider you insane!" – Jason interrupted Eddie calmly. – "Traveling between the worlds is not a child game, Eds. Certain rules are here to be respected."_

_Eddie pouted._

_"To hell with the rules if I can't have fun!"_

_I laughed._

_"I agree with young Mister McLain," – I said, bowing to Eddie. – "Since we're here already, lets pull as much fun as we can out of it!"_

_"If I may ask…" – Paul said politely. – "Where that 'here' is, Shell?"_

_"If I am not mistaking, this should be the world I was born at, only in the past," – I smiled to Eddie. – "Rejoice, my love, for thy dream came true! If this is eighteenth century, we can become real pirates!"_

_Eddie's eyes gleamed brightly like never before. He was jumping across the deck like a little boy, being as happy as he could only get. The others were leniently looking at him. They grew used to his behavior (to tell the truth, he is **very much** like you, Jack!). After Ed finished his jumping, we have all gathered by the rail, looking at the ocean. Jason was the first to say the question that was troubling us all out loud:_

_"Now what?"_

_We looked at each other blankly. We didn't know. Thanks God, they didn't hold me for their leader or something. I mean, yes, it was me who brought them in this world, but truth to be told, I knew about it just as much as them. I was born in twentieth century and this is eighteenth, and I've never really cared about learning history._

_"I think we should go below and have a cup of tea," – Peter suggested. – "It's freezing cold out here."_

_"That is either Grenland or Iceland," – I said, pointing towards the white land. – "I am not sure, 'cause I just don't know how to orient at the sea. But I think we must sail that way," – I pointed to southeast. – "If we want to reach Europe."_

_"And do we want to reach Europe?" – asked Jason carefully._

_I smirked._

_"Well, not really, but it would be the wisest choice for us to go to England first. To learn about this time and all."_

_"I'm confused," – Eddie knit his brows. – "Europe or England? And what are these in the first place?"_

_"You should have read those books from Francis' library I gave you," – Jason said softly. – "Everything was told in them, not only biography of your favorite rock band, Eds."_

_"Europe is the continent. England is a country. Like your Middle-kingdom. I hope you do know what is the continent?"_

_Eddie glared at me._

_"You are making me want to throw you overboard, McQueen."_

_I smiled innocently._

_"Why, I took a bath only yesterday, have you forgotten?"_

_Eddie winced. That was mean from my side, I must admit. The day before I've almost died, being captured by the spell of one of Seven Seas, the worst one – the Sea of Broken Hopes. That was the reason only seven of us were on board. The rest of our crew drowned in that bloody sea._

_"Guys, lets get us tea," – Jason reminded us mildly. – "I think my bones turned to ice!"_

_They went below, while me and Eddie remained standing on the deck. I hugged him._

_"Sorry, honey. I'm just nervous."_

_He stroked my hair and smiled._

_"It's okay. We all are."_

_"It's just that I… I never hoped to see this world again…"_

_Eddie understood._

_"Your past?"_

_"My past. And memories."_

_He took my hand softly and led me below._

_"C'mon, Queenie. We'll be the stars in here! We can be rock'n'roll pirates!"_

_I chuckled._

_"Eddie, rock music doesn't even exist yet! They'll think we're mad!" – I sighed and shook my head. – "There are many things you'll have to learn before we'll be ready to face publicity. Damn, I **knew** I should have read some books about these ages. I don't even know who is the Queen of England at the moment!"_


	6. Leaving home ain't easy, part II

_After the tea we collected all possible warm clothes and blankets we could find on the ship and went to the deck again. Luckily, Peter, Tom and Gordon knew how to find out where the north and south are, and so we set off, (hopefully) heading for Europe. But Murphy's Law states that everything that can go wrong, will. This was not the first time I learned how truthful it is._

_I totally forgot about the icebergs. And not one of the guys knew there was such a danger, because in the world of Seven Seas **nobody** sails to north. And so we hit the iceberg right after the nightfall. The _Conqueror _started to sink. We had one longboat, and wrapping ourselves in warm clothes, and taking as much food and water as we could, we rowed away from the_ Dawn Conqueror _._

_The following day and night were perhaps the worst in our lives. We were sitting ducks in the middle of the ocean, freezing to death. We could barely row the day after, for we felt as if our bones are made of ice, and our blood turned to snow._

_The wheel of Fortune likes to turn unexpectedly, and we have witnessed it that day. Closer to the evening we spotted a ship hull down. And it was more-less heading our way. That gave us the new strength and we rowed as close as we could to it so that we get noticed. They took us aboard, gave us normal clothes and food. They were worried at first that I'm a woman (silly superstition), but I have always had this ability – to become a friend with men faster than with women, making them even forget I am female. And so I quickly befriended both the crew and Captain, without any problems._

_We were lucky – this ship belonged to English fleet. They were returning home after their mission, and that was exactly what we needed. There was a lot of delicate questions, like who we were and where from, but we managed to avoid uncomfortable situations without revealing our true identity. Perry, the guard that freed us yesterday – and he is **not** a eunuch, stop snickering! – was one of common soldiers on that ship. He and Eddie became thick as thieves, and I think Eddie eventually told our whole story to Perry – who was delighted he met us, and invited us all to stay at his house until we figure out what to do next._

_We stayed in England for six month, living with Perry and working hardly to get some money for our long trip-to-be in Singapore. The dream of piracy never left our minds, but now we didn't have the ship. What to do? – Commandeer one, of course! Where? …Hmm. We could have taken one right on the spot, in England. But somehow we didn't want to ruin our good pictures in soldiers' minds after all they've done for us. And my guys wanted to explore this world a bit, before we leave the land for good._

_So we went on the journey through the whole Europe. We were traveling on foot, riding horses, being transported by ships whenever we needed to cross some river, so that the journey should end relatively quick – if not for me._

_I made us all to go in a large arc, because I **needed** to see one place. The Forest my heart belongs to, ever since I know for myself._

_It is placed in the town I was born at, which at that time was just founded. It was so strange for me – to stand on the edge of the river and look at those little wooden houses… I remembered my town as a huge industrial place, with high stone buildings, asphalt roads, roaming cars, trains, and people always hurrying somewhere…_

_I know you don't understand, Jack. Doesn't matter. Just listen._

_The river I remembered as filthy, brown and filled with industrial wastewaters and poisons was clean, transparent and wide – without that huge dam that blocked her free course when I used to live there. And the town itself was just a little village of wooden houses. It was so weird, to see all the places I knew covered with wide forests – pines, birches, poplars, maples, and thousands of other trees, each one so tall, proud and beautiful… Oh, I wish I could show you those pines! They are even called ship-pines (or something close to that), because ships' masts are made from them exactly. They were so tall and straight, with branches only at their tops._

_And my Forest…_

_Ah, Jack, if you'd see that place, you would never wish to leave the land again, I tell ya! That place is just magic, with all its groves, thickets and secret paths; streams and little lakes; green hills covered with low grass and moss, and sandy clearings, surrounded by the wall of pines and young firs…_

_I didn't care for anything, I **had** to see it, and I did. I hope to see it at least one more time before I go somewhere away again. Where "away"? Well, from this world! Who knows…?_

_Then we went south following first the Ural Mountains, and then course of the river Ural. We passed through many lands, and lived to see many both disgusting and amazingly beautiful things. Greek temples, magnificent sunrises in the Turkish Empire, Arabian harsh desert sands, and soft silk of Indian clothes were all ours for the taking! We were drowning in our ecstasy, feeling as if we have strayed in the most wonderful dream, wishing for it to never end. But all of the journeys have to end someday, and ours was not an exception._

_You are wondering how didn't we get killed during our voyage? Jack, you're forgetting there were three wizards among us! Plus, we made our best to act the most friendly we could towards all the people we were meeting along the way. We were determined not to make any serious enemies. On land, that is. We knew once we become pirates there are going to be plenty of them at the sea – why widen our collection with unnecessary copies?_

_Anyway, we happily came to Singapore, being dressed in Indian style, carrying a lot of presents and luggage we somehow managed to collect along the way. In Singapore we started to plot how to get a ship, and which one. And all the time we've been there, we were working at the docks and learning how to run the ship from Paul and other captains and sailors. I wish you could hear our dialogs – you'd surely drop dead from laughter. Here's example:_

_"Do you know what does the 'bulkhead' mean?" – I asked Eddie, sitting with the old book in my lap, frowning down on the page._

_Eddie shifted on the chair he was sitting at, and looked at me mischievously._

_"It's obvious!" – he announced cheerfully. – "The guy with a huge head! Bulk-head!"_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Bulkhead is the 'wall separating compartments within a ship'," – I read. – "Belay your nonsense, Eds!" – I said strictly, turning the pages. – "What is the 'sheet'?"_

_To my great surprise, the moment I raised my head from the book Eddie fell off the chair and was rolling on the floor, laughing like a madman._

_"Oh, Shell!" – he choked. – "If you don't know what **shit** is…"_

_I got the point and groaned, banding my head with the book. How could I ever think I can talk some sense into this eternal child?_

_"Sheet!" – I shouted. – " **NOT** shit! S-H-E-E-T! It is a 'line connected to the sails that controls and adjusts their angle to the wind'! Bloody hell, did I turn over a carriage full of nuns in my previous life that I deserved to deal with **you** in this one?"_

_Eddie laughed even harder, groaning and wiping the tears away._

_And that's how our nautical lessons were passing. Stop laughing! Jack! Oh, all right. I'm waiting for five seconds and if you don't calm down – your funeral. I'm gonna tell no more. …Thank you very much._

_So, eight months have passed since we were in Singapore when I first saw the_ Lonely Wanderer _. It was not his name then. He was captained by Diego "Cut Throat" Santerrey – the pirate from Spain, who was real scoundrel and sneaky bastard. I fell in love with the_ Wanderer _the first moment I saw him._

_"Now that is **my** ship!" – I thought, and immediately called guys to tell them we have our target for commandeering._

_Details of our "battle" with Diego you can get from other guys better than me. Jasey, Gordon and Paul were doing distraction while Eddie, Peter, Tom and me took the_ Wanderer _. Diego is still furious, I presume. If he got a new ship, we're screwed. But three years ago, we succeeded to take the_ Wanderer _and get out alive and clean from Singapore. We changed couple of things on our ship – the sails, and design of Captain's quarters, plus some minor repairs. Then we sailed off to Caribbean. We recruited our present crew in Tortuga, and became what we are now, with infamous reputation and everything else that goes with it._

 _You're probably wondering how the hell did someone like me become_ Wanderer _'s_ _Captain – well, back then it was more like the title they gave me because of respect, and it was their way to say "thanks" to me for bringing them into this world. They love to live here, you know? During the past three years I believe I have fairly earned my title, so that there is no way I'm giving up captaincy to anyone! Well, to Jason, maybe. He's the wisest of us all._

_And that was pretty much it, Captain Sparrow. The end of the show. Satisfied?_


	7. Summer wine

"Satisfied?" – Shelby asked Jack, taking a sip of warm and incredibly tasty alcoholic drink from her cup.

It was an early evening, and they were sitting in the tent that was set especially for them, eating their supper and talking. Samuel hasn't returned yet, but Casamir dropped by to tell them he's all right and is resting in his own tent. Jack and Shelby were refreshed from the food and rest. Jack was also given a new shirt instead of his old one, and he finally stopped grumbling about that.

"Pretty much, love," – he answered pensively, tapping a finger against his chin. – "But there are so many things in your pretty tale I don't understand…"

"I know," – Shelby smiled mildly. – "But do not make me explain them, please. I don't like return to past."

Jack nodded.

"I'd like to know only one thing."

"Aye?"

"Two things, actually. Was this all truth, love? About the other worlds, I mean. It's so hard to believe in such things!"

Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"I do not lie about things of such importance, Captain Sparrow. The truth it was, and how are you going to accept it and cope with it is your problem. What's the second thing you would like to know about?"

"What makes the _Wanderer_ go so fast?"

Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

Jack twirled his hand uncertainly.

"I thought the _Lonely Wanderer_ sails fast because of so many sails it carries, but now that you've said you're… a witch… I've become quite curious about that."

Shelby lowered her gaze.

"A 'witch' is quite an… inappropriate term for what I am," – she paused. – "Never mind. The _Wanderer_ flies across the ocean because of the will of his Captain. And the crew's will, too."

"The… **_will_**?"

Shelby nodded.

"Things I am talking about are mostly impossible to be explained with common words. You have to either see or experience it all by yourself to understand."

"I do understand, love. The bigger part of it, really!"

"That's good."

Shelby got up and stretched.

"I'm going outside to check what's going on. Wanna come too?"

Jack shook his head slightly.

"Maybe later. This drink is way too good to let it go cold, love," – his golden teeth flashed, as he smirked. – "Savvy?"

Shelby chuckled.

"Okay. Enjoy yourself, Captain Sparrow."

Outside the tent it was very interesting. A huge fire was burning in the middle of the field, with several smaller ones scattered around, and people were gathered around them, eating, drinking, dancing and talking. The branches and pine-cones were crackling, sending fireworks of sparks in the air. Here and there someone would spill the alcohol over the fire, thus making sparks to flash even higher. Carefree and merry laughter was heard all around. As soon as Shelby got out of the tent, she was dragged into the crowd with the two young women.

"My name is Florica," – said one of them, the girl of Shelby's age with shortly cut auburn hair.

"And I am Risa," – added the younger one, with curly black hair and smiling green eyes. – "My name means ' _Laughter_ ', by the way," – she glanced mischievously at Shelby.

"I'm Shelby. Or Shell, whatever you like."

"Come with us!"

"Yes, there will be the great party tonight!"

"What's the occasion?" – Shelby wondered.

Risa smiled cunningly.

"Does one need a special occasion for having a good time?"

Florica giggled. Shelby shrugged and smiled, allowing them to lead her closer to the big fire. Risa and Florica introduced her to many gypsies both male and female there. Shelby was given the bottle of the wine, and the crowd cheered as she took a large sip from it. Then three older men grabbed two violins and guitar from somewhere, and started to play. Their music was amazing. At first it was a slow and melancholic melody, it flowed like starlight falls onto the ground, craving inside the very hearts of people who were listening to it. If the music had a colour, this one would be silver. Risa began to dance, twirling around and jumping with ease, reminding Shelby on a young cunning fox for some reason.

Shelby sat on the fallen tree, drinking her wine and listening to the tune. The night was very warm, especially beside the fire. After her bottle became half-empty, Shelby relaxed completely. She once again tied her shirt under her chest, like she did back on the _Wanderer_ , and started to dance along with other women. The music changed by then, passing into the lively melody, associating Shelby on the mountain stream merrily jumping from rock to rock, sprinkling around. Florica and Risa were dancing beside her together. After a while, a young and handsome man approached Shelby and asked her for a dance.

"I am Lennor, Risa's brother," – he said. – "I see you're alone, and on this evening that's not right – to be alone in such good atmosphere around us, don't you think?"

Shelby smiled, being half-drunk.

"Truer words were never spoken, sir Lennor! Lets dance!"

Jack got out of the tent only two hours later. He looked around him and was deeply shocked by what he saw. He didn't care about the gypsies and what were they doing, but Shelby… She was dancing with some fellow with the bottle in her hand, while his hands were entwined around her waist! Very **_low_** around her waist! The bottle was passing from him to her, and they were apparently having a real good time. Other gypsies were laughing and singing. Women's variegated skirts flew around, flickering in the firelight, turning them into the beautiful butterflies. The very air seemed to celebrate along with them. But Jack was watching Shelby, and his face expression was rather grim.

"What did she see in **_that_** fella'?" – he muttered angrily. – "As if there are no other men around…"

Meanwhile, Shelby and Lennor were twirling in their dance, their eyes gleaming with pleasure. Jack was about to go to them, but was caught by some young wench two steps later.

"Hello!" – she greeted him. – "Do not be sad, it's the night of celebration! Come!"

She dragged him into the small group that was sitting on few blankets stretched over the ground, away from fire.

"Look at that, Oriana wants to have fun, huh?" – a teenage boy winked to Jack and smirked.

"Mind your own business, Pias!" – Oriana snapped to him and blushed.

The boy giggled and ran away to join the dancers. Jack glanced in Shelby's direction. His eyes flashed, as he saw her in the middle of passionate kiss with the fellow she was dancing with all the while. His fingers were moving down her spine, and she closed her eyes in delight. Jack's eyes darkened.

 _"But why do I care?"_ – he suddenly asked himself.

He didn't know the answer. Indeed, why would he care for her? After all, Shelby is the grown up woman who is responsible enough for her actions, and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. And Jack was nothing but the pirate whom she happened to rescue, and in return he tried to take her ship. Hardly they could be considered even friends, not to mention anything… more. But why can't he stop throwing glances at her? Because of her story? That's just stupid. He wasn't even sure he believed her, speaking of that. If she is a witch, how comes she couldn't heal Samuel's ankle or find the right direction in the forest they were going through? No, that's ridiculous! …Then **_why_**?

"Hey," – Oriana's hair tickled Jack's cheek.

He shuddered and smiled nervously to the girl.

"Sorry, love. Drifted away for a while."

She smiled gently and offered him the steaming cup. Jack took a sip.

"Mmm! This is good!" – he exclaimed.

"My grandmother's recipe," – Oriana turned to another girl beside her. – "Didn't you say you have found something new, Taletha? Some special plant for a tea?"

"Oh, that! Yes, I have found one. See there…"

Jack turned to Shelby again. He choked on his drink and coughed, his eyes widely opened. That bloody fellow was just unbuttoning Shelby's shirt! And she didn't seem to have anything against it! He started to kiss her neck, and she was smiling, tilting her head aside. Then she took the bottle from the lad, took another sip and threw it into the fire, causing explosion followed by series of sparks. Few moments later the lad whispered something into Shelby's ear, took her hand and led her away from the others and firelight. Suddenly all good mood Jack had, has dropped away. He got up, and muttering something about him being too tired to even thinking, not to mention dance or drink, slipped into his tent and threw himself on his blanket, frowning.

 _" **Why** do I care?" _– he asked himself again, but once again – found no answer.

He hit the pillow with his fist and turned to his side, trying to fall asleep, and hoping for Shelby to come… But she hasn't return to their tent that night at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florica = "a flower name"  
> Risa = "laughter"  
> Lennor = "summer"  
> Oriana = "the dawn"  
> Pias = "fun"  
> Taletha = "maiden"


	8. Decency and morality matters

The next morning Jack woke up late. He smiled to the shreds of the dream he had, and turned to his side… only to face Shelby's empty blanket next to his. The smile disappeared from his face. He narrowed his eyes and sat on his blanket for a while, drawn deeply into his thoughts. Then he shook his head decisively and peered out from the tent.

The day was beautiful. The field was bathing in sun's gentle beams, and the lake was filled with thousands of golden spots. Nobody was seen outside, even at this late hour. Apparently last evening's celebration ended very late and no one was willing to get up until the afternoon. Jack got out from the tent, smiling once again to the morning. It's been a while since he met the morn like this – standing in the middle of the wood, surrounded by the rustling greenery and birds' chirping instead of an endless blueness of the ocean and stroking of waves against the black wood of his _Pearl_ … Ah, the _Black Pearl_. Jack's lips jerked as he remembered who is now occupying Captain's quarters aboard his ship. Jack lowered his gaze and walked towards the far corner of the lake, where he spotted a spring. He knelt in front of the spring and washed his face, raising his head to the warmth of the sun then, trying not to think about anything but freshness of the water against his skin.

Someone's shadow fell onto him and Jack opened his eyes and was about to say to whomever it was to go away… His mouth dropped open. He tried to speak but couldn't get the words out. The shadow belonged to Shelby, and Shelby herself was standing there looking at him, like Goddess looks down at believers gathered at her feet. She was barefoot, having her blue jeans on with fly half-unzipped. **_And that was it_**. She had **_nothing_** else from the clothes on her body. The sun was behind her, and her hair shone like a halo, surrounding her and covering her bare breasts.

 _"Seductress. Enchantress. Her appearance is divine, her voice is Siren song. It catches you, and never let goes,"_ – those thoughts rapidly passed through Jack's mind, as he was looking at her, unable to turn his gaze aside.

Shelby knelt by the spring next to him.

"Beautiful day," – she commented, and suddenly smiled. – "And even better night…"

She giggled and sprinkled her face with cold water. She turned to Jack only to find him still staring at her with his lower jaw nearly on the ground. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Jack? You look like someone just hit you with an oar over your head."

Jack blinked, closed his mouth, and quickly turned his attention to the water.

"Indeed?" – he squeezed out through his teeth clenched.

The picture of her figure was still in front of his eyes, but now he had also remembered what was she doing last night.

"Had a great time yesterday, didn't you?" – he continued grimly. – "So great you didn't come back to our tent at all."

Shelby knit her brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who was that fella' you were having fun with?" – Jack's eyes flashed.

Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"His name is Lennor. And he is a very good man, Captain Sparrow. I do not see any reason for you to act this way towards me. I am not your property!"

"'Act this way'! Act **_what_** way?" – Jack shouted. – "I am not the one who's standing naked in the middle of settlement! Have you any decency or moral?"

Shelby's eyes gleamed with rage.

"Look who's talking about the moral!" – she snapped. – "Get yourself a white wig and go into the Palace of Lords in London – they are all good-moral people there, who have a sense of decency! And one of them branded you and sank your ship just because you did the right thing! You're talking about bloody **_moral_** on this world? Don't you **_ever_** dare to criticize my actions! First of all, I am in this place because of **_you_** , in case you forgot!"

Shelby sharply turned away from him and stormed off. Jack remained to kneel on the edge of the water, his eyes widely opened and face twisted in grimace of a child who doesn't understand what did he do to deserve such a strict punishment.

Shelby ran to Jack's tent, grabbed all her stuff from there and went to the one she shared with Lennor and his sister. He has just woken, and was lying on his back, with a soft smile across his face. Risa wasn't there. Lennor smiled to Shelby as she came in.

"Good morning, Miss Pirate," – he giggled at his own phrase.

Shelby dropped her things on the ground and glanced at him.

"My name is Shelby," – she said coldly.

Lennor arched his eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" – he asked carefully.

Shelby sighed and threw herself on the blanket beside him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just that…" – she halted. – "Nah, screw him," – she waved off her hand.

"Screw who?" – Lennor looked at her with astonishment.

"Sparrow," – Shelby spat contemptuously.

"What did the poor bird do to anger thee, my Queen?" – Lennor stroked her hair gently.

Shelby looked at him, then understood and laughed.

"Ah, Len! You're truly unique! I didn't mean a bird – Sparrow is the name of that man I came here with."

"Oh!" – Lennor joined her laughter. – "And what did he do?" – he asked after they became serious again.

Shelby looked aside.

"He's being a jerk," – she replied simply.

"Hmm…" – Lennor narrowed his eyes in thinking. – "There are lots of ways man can act like a jerk on… Which one is his?"

"Len."

"Mmm?"

"Leave that."

The young man nodded reluctantly. Shelby had lay beside him and put her hand over his chest.

"You do understand this is only temporary?" – she asked him softly. – "As soon as Samuel is okay, we are leaving with all haste. After all, I have a ship to control, and all… Savvy?" – she used Jack's word without realizing she did it.

Lennor lifted his head and kissed her gently.

"Melantha," – he declared. – "That's how I'll call you from now on. ' _The dark flower_ '. That name suits you very much."

"Len, I'm serious."

"So am I," – he paused. – "Don't worry. I understand. I do not need anything more than this. Don't worry," – he repeated, caressing her cheek.

Shelby relaxed and closed her eyes.

"Me-lan-tha…" – she slowly said, tasting that word. Then her lips drew in a wide smile. – "Why, I love it!"

"I knew you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melantha = "the dark flower"


	9. Friends again

"Where are you going? Jack, wait, come back! **_Wait_** , dammit!"

Shelby was running to catch up with Jack. He was heading for the path that led away from the field, with his head held high and without any luggage. A week has passed since they first came in gypsy settlement. Samuel's leg healed and they were more-less prepared to continue their journey, but were lingering, unwilling to leave the place where they were so loved and welcomed at. Little children adored Samuel, who appeared to be a wonderful storyteller. They loved to listen fairy tales he was telling them in the evening, when they would gather around the fire. Shelby was spending her time hanging around with Lennor, Risa, Florica and their friends. She became their favorite, and they loved to be with her, calling her Melantha instead of her real name. She didn't mind that.

Jack avoided Shelby all the time, having Oriana to keep him company. But he never allowed her to go further than friendly talk by the fire. His unwillingness to get closer with gypsies has somehow earned him the reputation of "real serious Captain, who knows where does the wind blow from", as old women were saying. They called him Zale between themselves and were sighing sadly, wishing for him to stay in their settlement and knowing that is just impossible.

Shelby finally caught up with Jack and stopped him. She was dressed in the bright blue dress Florica gave her, while her own garments were drying after washing. Shelby landed her hand on Jack's shoulder and looked him in his eyes.

"Where are you going?"

Jack threw her hand off him and continued to walk.

"Jack!" – Shelby cried after him.

She rushed to him and blocked his way.

"Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" – she said desperately.

"And why do you care about me, Captain McQueen?" – Jack asked sharply. – "Ever since we met I seem to bring you only trouble, and still you don't want to let me go – how odd! Why don't you go to your little cozy tent and your little eunuchy friend and leave me to my destiny?"

Shelby cocked her head and looked in Jack's eyes.

"I thought you'd like to travel with company," – she remarked quietly. – "I was planning for us all – you, Sam and me – to leave tomorrow. Casamir told me where the village and the river are, and even showed me the way through the woods to them. But since this is your choice, Captain Sparrow… then who am I, to hold you back, eh? Just a stupid wench whose opinion matters less than the one from cockroach. Have a nice trip, Jack."

She turned to walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait a second here!" – he knit his brows. – "You… **_really_** wanted to continue our way tomorrow and… together?"

Shelby nodded, biting her lip.

"But what about…?"

"My 'eunuchy friend'?" – she smirked wryly. – "From the first moment Lennor and I knew our relationship is short-lasting, just something to do to spend the time. Everybody here knows that."

"R-really?" – Jack said, stammering in shock.

"Do you actually think they would allow me to be with him if they knew I am going to stay? Do you have **_any_** idea how possessive some of gypsy women are, for that matter? They would kill me, rather than let me be with Lennor. He mentioned his father is just about to set him a marriage with Calandra – sister of that girl that hangs around you all the time. We just wanted to have fun. **_Nothing_** more. To him I am… say, like a whiff of fresh air. A glimpse to the different way of life and strange horizons. To be quite honest, I thought you were wiser than that, Jack. You know how are they calling you here? – Zale. ' _Power of the sea_ '. The sea should be wise, I've always thought. It is so ancient and had seen so many things," – Shelby shook her head. – "Why am I saying this to you?" – she whispered, and suddenly ran away to the camp in the flash of blue from her dress.

Jack watched after her, then sighed and hanged his head.

"Why does she **_always_ ** run?"

"Hey, where are you going?" – a soft voice came from the side of the road.

Jack closed his eyes.

 _"Oh, this bloody girl is **so** persistent! Doesn't she understand I do notwant **her**?"_ – he thought.

He turned to face Oriana, pulling the fake smile on his face.

"Nowhere, love!" – he answered cheerfully. – "Just wanted to have a little walk under the moonlight, savvy?"

He gestured towards the dark sky, covered with several clouds. Oriana arched her eyebrow.

"Moonlight?"

Jack shrugged and flashed her a grin.

"Aye, moonlight, love!"

Oriana's eyes widened, and her face twisted with inner pain.

"You do not like me, do you?"

Jack tsked with disappointment.

"Darling, it's nothing like that!"

"It is!"

She ran away. Jack raised his hands towards the sky in defeat.

"Why **_me_**?" – he exclaimed hopelessly.

But Jack knew his priorities, and Oriana definitely wasn't among the first numbers on his list. Unlike Shelby. Jack hurried to Lennor's tent, praying the lad is doing whatever eunuchs do somewhere. Apparently, someone was listening to his prayers – Shelby was in the tent alone. She was sitting on the blanket packing the food and clothes her gypsy friends gifted her in the bag. She changed from her dress to her old garments again. She raised her head hearing Jack's footsteps, but after she saw it was he, got back to packing again, not paying attention on Jack anymore.

"Shell?" – Jack sat beside her.

She didn't answer. Jack closed his eyes. He hated situations when he had to show what does he **_really_** feel, and without exaggeration.

"I do want to travel with you tomorrow," – he shot.

Shelby raised her eyebrows looking at him, and cleared her throat. She knew what did it take Jack to say this, and she also knew it is a thin line they are walking now. Should she press the matter, Jack will leave forever. To her surprise, she realized it is not the thing she wanted to happen by any means.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast," – she said. – "We are traveling south to the village, refilling our supplies there, and then continuing to that port-town. Then we are arranging – somehow – the ride to New Orleans, and…"

"Is the _Wanderer_ going to be there?" – Jack interrupted her carefully.

Shelby nodded.

"How do you know?"

"We were supposed to go there after visiting Bristol. I am sure guys will follow the schedule no matter what."

There was a longer pause, broken by Jack's words:

"I'm sorry."

Shelby looked Jack in his eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

Jack nodded and extended his right hand.

"Friends?"

Shelby smiled slyly.

"Allies."

Jack grinned as she shook his hand. He got up.

"Well, I'd better go and pack me things. Oh, don't forget to ask these nice people to add couple of bottles with that tasty drink in our bags, eh?" – he winked to Shelby.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder do you think about **_anything_** else but the drink at all," – she remarked.

Jack smirked and widened his arms.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" – was his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zale = "power of the sea"  
> Calandra = "lark"


	10. Unexpected complications

"Bugger."

"Damn."

"Bloody hell."

"Crap."

"Shiver me timbers."

"Holy moly."

Jack and Shelby glanced at each other and suddenly grinned widely.

"We're good, love."

"We're **_excellent_**!" – Shelby corrected, raising her index finger. – "But unfortunately, the fact we both are geniuses doesn't solve our current problem," – she added with a sigh.

"Aye," – Jack nodded and looked at the guards with grimace.

They were hiding in the grove, peering onto the road that was blocked by soldiers. Behind the soldiers the little town was drowsing peacefully on the edge of the river. Several small boats were flowing across the water with men in them. There was only one bigger fishing boat anchored near the shore – and Shelby had a feeling that was exactly the boat they needed to transport them to New Orleans. There was only one problem – the road that led to the town and docks was filled with soldiers.

"Apparently they **_were_** searching for us," – Shelby sighed again.

Jack arched his eyebrow.

"And you didn't know that?"

"Well, I did hope they've abandoned idea of catching us… sort of," – she shrugged.

"We can't get through without getting in real big trouble," – Jack said sourly.

"Maybe we can," – Samuel suddenly said.

Pirates looked at the man with hope.

"Maybe I can find us some path that leads into the town from the other side."

The funny thing it was that Samuel was very opened and loved to talk with children – Shelby and Jack witnessed that while living with gypsies; and on the other hand he was very much reserved and rarely told more than two sentences to adults – including Jack and Shelby. Shelby presumed it was because he missed his wife and especially daughter. But then again, Samuel was very helpful to them during their journey. He seemed to have the unique sense to choose the best way through the forest, always finding streams with fresh water when they needed it, and avoiding all possible troubles – including wild animals. He was a better guide to them than Jack's compass.

And so, Jack and Shelby nodded and followed the man back into the wood. They were walking couple of hours, following Samuel's firm figure in front of them and trying not to rip their clothes on bushes. Indeed, he turned out to be right – he actually found the path and soon they were standing about two miles away from the town, on its southern side. Soldiers' uniforms were clearly seen even from the distance.

"They've blocked every entrance!" – Shelby exclaimed angrily.

"And what did you expected, love?" – Jack smirked wryly. – "They know who we are and they know we need to get near the water where we can get a boat, savvy? Remember, there were none of them in that little village we passed through."

"But the village was also near the river!" – the woman objected.

"Aye, love, but a smaller one. There could not be big boats in there. There were no boats there at all, really."

"Ah, yes. You're right…" – Shelby tilted her head and pouted. – "But we need to get onto that boat! We have to hurry in New Orleans, or me guys will leave!"

Jack looked at her.

"You **_do_** realize that the _Wanderer_ cannot **_possibly_** be so fast to be back from Bristol already, love?" – he asked Shelby.

Shelby threw a glance full of venom at him.

"I know that, Captain Sparrow. But I want to get near the sea as soon as I can nonetheless. Savvy?" – she hissed the last word.

Samuel smiled softly.

"Leave that to me."

Before any of them could say a word, the big man disappeared between the trees, leaving Jack and Shelby to stare after him. He was away for a very long time, and the evening shadows fell onto the ground. Jack was drowsing, sitting on his bag with clothes he got from gypsies, and Shelby was standing leaned on a tree, whistling a tune to herself. After a while she spotted a big silhouette up the river, flowing in their direction from the town. Few minutes later she recognized it as a fishing boat she saw earlier. She smirked widely, and woke Jack up, pointing at it. Jack's eyes widened.

"How does he do it?" – he wondered.

"Make sure he'll teach you that," – Shelby said, glancing at Jack. – "I might not be there to free you from the trouble next time."

"Need a ride, Cap'ns?" – cheerful voice came from the boat once it was close enough to Shelby and Jack.

"Most certainly, sir!" – Shelby replied with relief.

The boat came as close as it could to the shore and then stopped. Shelby and Jack tossed their bags onto the deck, and then jumped in themselves. Tall and old man with long grey beard and pale blue eyes smiled at them from the helm. Samuel was quietly sitting in the corner, smoking pipe and looking at the pirates, while his dark eyes were gleaming merrily.

"My name is Luke Jefferson. I am the farmer. And sailor, at my free time," – the man chuckled hoarsely. – "I used to be a Cap'n of cargo ship in my youth, but once I got married, I decided to settle down. Your friend 'ere says ye need to get into New Orleans – well, I'm not going in Orleans directly, but will get ye close enough. Ye can stay with us for a while. I'll be glad to have some guests."

Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you concerned about who we are and why do we have a need to travel like this?"

Luke laughed heartily.

"Oh, honey, why would I ask ye something ye'll tell me yourself?" – he smiled to Shelby.

"You're wise," – she remarked thoughtfully.

Luke turned to Jack.

"I believe I recognized ye, son. Your picture hangs in ev'ry inn of this town. Along with 'ers," – he nodded towards Shelby. – "Jack Sparrow and Shelby McQueen, I dare say?"

" ** _Captain_** Jack Sparrow," – Jack muttered, being annoyed. – " ** _When_** will those bloody buggers who are writing those bloody warrants learn?"

Luke eyed Jack, but didn't say anything.

"We are," – Shelby smirked. – "Feels good, to be famous."

"Also gets in the way at times," – the old sailor pointed out cunningly.

"Everything has its pros and cons, don't it?"

"Most certainly. I do not have much to offer ye, gentlemen – and lady," – Luke bowed slightly to Shelby. – "But lets share what we've got 'ere. My boat is small, but I think we'll all fit. Ye," – he pointed at Jack. – "Go below and bring out the blankets. And ye," – he said to Shelby. – "May go below too, and make us all a nice dinner."

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but Shelby pushed him away before he could.

"Who does that lad think he is, to command us like this!" – he exclaimed to Shelby when they entered small boat's kitchen.

"Jack, we are on his ship. That's first. Second – he is much older than we are. Therefore, he does have a right to command us and tell us what to do. Do not make mistake and think I like to be someone's subject. Well, duh! One has to experience everything in his lifetime, eh? We'll see what shall I make from these potatoes."

Jack wrinkled his nose.

"I sincerely hope you, unlike those wenches I met so far, do know how to cook, love?"

Shelby snorted.

"That's an offence – to think I can't, Captain Sparrow! I used to cook all my childhood. There is no possible chance I forgot **_everything_** I knew, is there?"

Jack tapped his finger against his chin.

"Hmm… Guess not. Hurry up, love, the men are hungry!"

"Pfff… That phrase must be so familiar to thousands of women worldwide," – Shelby shook her head disapprovingly. – "Lazy scoundrels you men are, for that matter. Every single one."

Jack smirked, with the flash of gold.

"Maybe, love. But don't forget – **_pretty_** lazy scoundrel I am, for that matter! Savvy?"

Shelby grinned.

"Go and get those blankets already!" – she said, throwing a smaller potato onto Jack. – "Or else I'll make you wash the dishes after dinner!"

Jack caught the potato, pulled expression of mock horror on his face and disappeared from the kitchen. Shelby smiled to herself, hearing his laughter from the stairway.


	11. "My soul is with the sea."

They traveled down the river for almost five days. Forests, plains, plantations and settlements seemed to flow back upstream, while the boat was standing on the same spot. The weather was fine those days, and the air grew warmer as they were going further south. Every evening they would gather on the deck, Luke and Samuel would light their pipes, and then Luke would tell them stories about his youth and the time of his captaincy. He was a great storyteller, and generally very good man. Both Shelby and Jack got to like him very much.

The fifth day Luke awoke Samuel and pirates early in the morning. His boat was tied to some dock in the middle of nowhere, as it looked like. The dock was surrounded by the small grove, and beyond the trees, the grassy plain stretched in all directions as far as eyes could see.

"Where are we, Luke?" – Shelby asked, yawning.

The old man let go the smoke from his pipe and nodded towards the plain.

"We are near my land, sugar. We must cross this field and we'll reach my home. See that line there?" – he pointed to the end of the plain.

"Aye?"

"That is an avenue that leads to the farm. My grandfather planted those trees very long ago."

"It's so far…"

Luke shrugged.

"The land 'ere is vast, honey," – he replied calmly. – "But it's closer than ye think. Come, lads."

Jack, Shelby and Sam took their bags from Luke's boat and jumped onto the ground. Jack glanced on the river ruefully. Shelby caught his gaze and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get to the sea, Captain Sparrow," – she said quietly to him. – "Don't worry."

Jack looked at the girl with amazement.

"Must you know **_everything_** , love?" – his voice was full of sadness.

Shelby tilted her head.

"No. But unfortunately I mostly do know everything. And it often brings me nothing but troubles," – she answered.

Jack considered her words, nodded to himself and followed Luke and Samuel, who were far in the field already.

"The funny thing it is, with the ocean," – Shelby continued after some time. – "You live your life, unaware of its magnificence and greatness, being happy and satisfied on land. And then one day you see it – that endless blueness that is stretching until horizon and beyond, meeting the sky there. And you understand there is no place left on land where your heart could be in peace anymore – because the ocean has taken it. And all you want is to spread your wings and fly over its surface, in the trail of rapture. Wherever you are, whether in the beautiful castle, forest, mountain or desert – your inner gaze is turned towards the sea. It craves inside your very blood, and there is nothing you can do… just follow your heart, and disappear from the land…" – Shelby sighed and closed her eyes. – " _I will perish here on land, for my soul is with the sea,_ " – she cited.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Jack, being stunned by what she saw. Pirate's eyes were wide and full of emotions. He was looking at her with such… hope? Faith? Shelby lowered her gaze.

"Sorry. Got too far…"

"No, no, no, no!" – Jack shook his head violently. – "This was… just… **_so amazing_**!" – he breathed. – "I've never understood how much you're actually **_in_** it, love. I never knew you understand."

Shelby nodded calmly.

"That is the major mistake people do when they meet me. They never take me seriously. Perhaps because of the way I look – young wench, without any wisdom or life experience – nothing but men's decoration with golden tress. Now you know it's not like that, Captain Sparrow."

Jack smirked softly.

"Aye. Now I know," – he whispered.

They were walking without any rest until the early afternoon, when they finally reached Luke's farm. It was a huge piece of land surrounded by trees and high fence. His house was big, made of wood, with a large garden around it. Pigs and other animals were kept in the backyard, and there was also a little lake encircled by willows. Hens were walking in front of the threshold, among scattered old shoes and couple of rusty buckets.

Once the travelers stepped on the grass in the yard, the door swung open and chubby smiling woman with grey hair covered by plain white neckerchief hurried to Luke.

"Ah, finally, you came back!" – she hugged him. – "And as always – right on time for dinner!"

"Easy, Patty," – Luke grumbled, freeing himself from her hug. – "Don't ye see we 'ave guests?"

"Oh, I see them fine! Won't you tell me who they are this time?" – the woman asked her husband, eyeing Jack and Shelby suspiciously.

"Later, Patty, later. This is my wife, Patricia," – Luke introduced her to our heroes.

"Shelby McQueen."

"Samuel."

" ** _Captain_** Jack Sparrow."

Shelby rolled her eyes at Jack's accentuation of his title. Patty's eyes narrowed at the word "Captain", but she kindly invited them inside the house nonetheless. She was talking all the way, telling them how difficult it is to run the farm with her lazy husband being at the river all time.

"Enough, woman!" – Luke interrupted her eventually. – "Rather go and say Marie to add three more plates to the table! And call Keith and Nicholas. I am sure those rascals are somewhere off in backyard, daydreaming instead of doing their duties!"

Patricia made a curtsy (which, truth to be told, looked rather ridiculous in her performance), and hurried out of the room. Luke excused himself too, and went to his room to change his sailor's clothes into usual, and his fine boots into working ones.

Jack, Shelby and Samuel were standing in the middle of living room, not knowing what to do with themselves until the door on the other side opened and a young woman entered. She had black hair and pale blue eyes, just like Luke's.

"Oh," – she said softly and her eyes widened at the sight of the men.

Luke came back in the room from the other door.

"'Ello, Marie."

Woman's eyes flashed with happiness, as she turned her head to the old man.

"Father!" – she hurried to him and hugged him tightly.

Luke returned the hug to his daughter.

"Didn't expect me back so soon, did ye?"

The woman giggled and shook her head. Luke gestured towards Jack, Shelby, and Samuel.

"These fine people are going to stay with us for couple of days. Did your mother tell ye to put more plates on the table?"

"Yes, father."

"Good. Now, while she is searching for your lazy brothers, go and prepare the rooms for our guests."

Marie nodded, smiled to Sam and pirates, and left. Luke led the men into the dining room then. Jack's eyes gleamed happily as he saw all the food on the table – home made bread and butter, milk, honey, cheese, salted pork and steaming soup…

"I bet these mashed potatoes are better than those you made on ol' Luke's boat, love!" – Jack whispered to Shelby, smirking mischievously.

Shelby narrowed her eyes.

"You're dead, Sparrow."

Jack grinned at her.


	12. Angel, demon or pirate?

During the dinner Luke and Patty were mostly talking about their family, which appeared to be a really huge one. Keith and Nicholas were Marie's elder brothers. There was another one, Harold, but he's been living in New Orleans for ten years already. Both Keith and Nicholas were married and had children, who were curiously throwing glances at Jack's clothes. Marie's husband was in New Orleans at the moment, selling the corn and fruits. Her only daughter, Daisy, was the only one quietly sitting on her chair, not putting attention to strangers in the house. Keith's wife told Shelby later she is like this because of the recent death of her brother whom she loved dearly. He was only two years old when he died last winter because of pneumonia.

All in all, Shelby, Jack and Samuel felt that they are honestly welcomed in this house. The members of Jefferson family were really tied with each other. Shelby noticed that Marie seemed to be Keith's favorite of his siblings, while Nicholas adored Daisy. The atmosphere in Luke's home was very lightly, and one could feel the joy and happiness already miles away from the farm.

After dinner Keith invited Jack into the living room, while women were tiding up the table. Samuel, Luke and Nicholas went somewhere out. Keith and Jack sat around the small table, Patty filled their cups with wine and left.

"I understand you need to get into the town?" – Keith asked casually, taking a sip of wine.

"Aye, we most certainly do, mate."

"That problem is easy to be solved. I'm going there myself after tomorrow to deliver couple of things to Marie's husband. You can come along."

Jack was about to nod, but suddenly remember something.

"Have you any idea could the road be blocked, mate?"

Keith raised his eyebrows.

"Blocked?"

Jack twirled his hand uncertainly.

"By soldiers."

Keith tilted his head.

"Are you criminals?"

Jack snorted.

"We're pirates! That is in my opinion **_much_** more honorable profession than common 'criminal'. Savvy?"

Keith smirked and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Father **_always_** brings somebody like you from his journeys. The ocean never left his heart."

"Can't blame him for that," – Jack remarked.

Keith drank his wine and got up.

"Alright then. It's settled. I'll give you a ride to New Orleans after tomorrow. Should there be soldiers, we'll see them long before they see us, I assure you. Besides, I know few shortcuts they **_surely_** have no idea about."

Jack grinned to the man from his chair.

"You're a diamond, mate."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Shelby and Marie were washing the last of plates, while other women were tiding up the rest of the house.

"You're a real pirate Captain? **_You_**?"

Shelby giggled at almost childish awe in Marie's tone. Children's merry voices could be heard from the backyard where they were playing. Daisy was sitting in kitchen's corner though, here and there glancing at her mother and the pirate.

"Yes, I am," – Shelby wiped the plate and put it on the shelf. – "Why so much surprise?"

"Honestly?" – Marie smiled softly. – "'Cause you're a woman."

"Ah, that. Always gets in the way," – Shelby remarked casually, washing the cup.

"How do you manage to control the ship full of men?"

It flattered Shelby that Marie was really curious about that, not just asking her these things because she's trying to be polite or something.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea!" – Shelby admitted. – "I've never had – thanks God! – mutiny problems or stuff like that. Maybe it's because I am not treating my crew like they are my subjects. We're all equal on my ship, in a way."

"That's so exciting," – Marie sighed. – "I sometimes wish I see the ocean too."

Shelby raised her eyebrows.

"What, you've never seen the ocean, and your father is sailor?"

" ** _Was_** sailor," – Marie corrected. – "No, I've never left this house," – she looked at Shelby with something close to jealousy and envy on the bottom of her eyes. – "I am a woman."

Shelby decided not to push the matter. She wasn't going to change the minds of farmers' daughters, or Heaven forbid – wives. If they want the society to control their lives – that's their problems. After all, not everyone is made for the kind of life she dedicated herself to.

Later that day, closer to the evening, clouds suddenly stretched their fingers over the sky, and when the night stepped onto her dark throne, spilled the rain over the farm and surrounding land.

Shelby was sitting on the window's sill in her room, looking down on the yard. The rain was beating monotonously over the glass. Faint light of the only candle made shadows jump over the walls. It was the first time since they've escaped from prison that Shelby was alone in the room and had her own bed to sleep on. She had to admit, even against her will, that it wasn't a comforting notion as she might have thought at first.

_"Through darkened streets and blackened gloom,_

_Candles dim in your bedroom,_

_Rain reflecting shadows in the night…"_

Her thoughts kept on returning to Captain Sparrow, even without her actually acknowledging that. She was still angry with him because of all the troubles he caused by his stupid attempt to commandeer the _Wanderer_ , but on the other hand… she was beginning to like the whole thing about their little adventure. She smiled to herself, as she remembered their night in prison, and the time they've spent together on Luke's boat.

 _"He's a strange man,"_ – she thought. – _"I really can't figure it out – his personality. He might seem to be a drunken rum-pot, and all… But I feel he's different. I see it in his eyes, and hear it behind his slur speech. He's more than eyes can see. Much, much more. And I…"_

Somebody knocked at the door. Shelby snapped out of her thoughts and sighed heavily.

"Come in."

To her surprise, it was Daisy who was standing behind the door. Her fragile figure, white skin and brown locks made her look like a ghost.

"May I?"

Shelby nodded indifferently, still looking outside.

"Are you angel or demon?"

Shelby's eyes widened. She turned her head sharply towards the child. Daisy was looking at her with innocent curiosity, so peculiar to little children. Somehow Shelby knew there is no point of telling lie to this girl.

"I don't know, sweety."

"You're not a human," – Daisy's gaze was piercing through the woman.

Shelby chuckled.

"Big deal," – she said. – "The last thing I want is to become usual human again."

"Then who are you?"

Shelby's eyes suddenly sparkled mischievously. She turned her head to face the girl, and looked her directly in her eyes, flashing a grin that could beat Jack's best one.

"A pirate!" – she replied, and laughed.


	13. The hint of the oncoming doom

The _Lonely Wanderer_ wasn't in the port. Shelby was standing near the window in her tavern room, watching the bay with a grim expression on her face. She realized her ship couldn't possibly be that fast to come there and back from Bristol in two weeks, but she was nervous nonetheless. Maybe it was because she had absolutely nothing to do, being without her ship and crew. Usually they would be having fun together in taverns, and always had things to do in the town – so that the time was passing fast. And now Shelby didn't have any obligations, and she was bored to the depth of her soul. A Captain without his ship is truly pathetic picture.

Keith Jefferson left back on the farm yesterday. Luke and Patty got to like Shelby, Jack and Samuel very much, and they invited them to drop by any time they want. Luke was the saddest of all because of their leaving – having the pirates under his roof reminded the old sailor of his ocean days, and he was sighing heavily while biding Jack and Shelby farewell.

Shelby closed the window and walked downstairs to the saloon. Usual scoundrels and thieves who are occupying every port town were there, like every other evening. For Samuel she knew he is working down on the docks, trying to earn some money to come to Africa with presents for his wife and daughter. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Last time Shelby saw him was when they've come here, four days ago. Ever since then he was entertaining himself in taverns and saloons, gambling and drinking.

Shelby didn't find anything – or anyone – she could spend the time with in the saloon, and so she went down to the docks. Despite this late hour, it was very lively there. People were carrying sacks, barrels and boxes to and away from boats and ships that were anchored in the bay. Shelby was watching that movement for a while, and was about to give up the thought of having some fun and go to sleep instead, when someone called her name. She turned around and saw the short man with a big box in his arms, looking at her. It took her few moments to recognize him, but when she did, a wide smile appeared on her face.

"Terry, ye ol' rascal!" – she exclaimed. – "Didn't expect to see you here! Whose pockets have you cleaned tonight?"

The man smirked cunningly.

"Actually, I've been serving on that cargo vessel," – he nodded towards one of the ships. – "For two months already."

Shelby put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow.

"An honest sailor? You?"

Terry chuckled.

"Why not?"

"Please, I'm standing on the distance from you, yet am checking my pockets every now and then!"

The young thief seemed to be flattered.

"Where's your beauty, the _Wanderer_?" – he asked Shelby.

She sighed.

"Halfway across the Atlantic, I presume," – she honestly said. – "They were in Bristol and are now heading here – that's all I know."

"How comes?"

Shelby waved off her hand.

"Long story. Tell me rather have you seen the man of my age, brown hair, red bandana, weird way of walk and talk, and golden teeth? I know you always have information about everything."

"You mean Jack Sparrow?" – Terry smiled.

"You know him?" – Shelby asked, being surprised.

Terry snorted.

"Who doesn't?"

"Whoa… Never thought someone is even more famous than me in these waters…"

"He's in _'Rum Barrel'_ , down that street," – Terry pointed over his shoulder. – "I saw him with one really huge blacky, they've been drinking together this afternoon."

Shelby wrinkled her nose at the word "blacky", but decided not to give lessons of tolerance to Terry. To hell with his manners. She's not going to live with him anyway. She nodded her thanks to him, followed by a golden coin from her pocket and went down the street to the inn Terry mentioned. She almost crashed into Samuel at the door. He caught her before she fell.

"Oh, sorry, Sam. I didn't see where I was going," – Shelby smiled to the man.

"It's okay, young Miss. I hope you're alright?" – Samuel asked her.

"As fine as can be, mate, only bored to death!" – she declared. – "Is Jack in there?"

"I do not know yet. I've just finished the work."

Shelby glanced inside the inn, and suddenly jumped away from the door, drawing a sharp breath.

"Holy shoot!" – she hissed, her eyes widely opened.

"What's wrong, love? They don't serve your kind of rum?" – Jack's cheerful voice came from behind Samuel.

He stepped forward, grinning widely. It could be clearly seen that Lady Fortune seemed to favor him in card games, for he had a brand new boots, shirt and big ring on his left index finger. Shelby didn't answer, but very carefully came to the tavern's window that looked on the street and peered inside. Her face twisted with both dismay and concern.

"What is it, love?" – Jack's tone was worried by then.

"Trouble. A **_huge_** trouble," – she replied stiffly.

Jack and Samuel came to the window and looked inside.

"Where?"

Shelby pointed to the distant table. There sat a man. He was tall, with long curly black hair, with a big, feathered hat on his head. He had red boots, blue cloak and immaculate white shirt. He was talking with saloon's whore, waving his crimson gloves as he spoke. He was very tanned, but covered that with white powder over his face. Jack looked at him with opened disgust.

"Who is this bugger?" – he asked.

"My doom," – Shelby answered. – "Look at his right hand, Jack."

Jack shrugged and did what he was told. That was rather interesting. While the man was waving with his gloves in his hand, the other one rested on his belt, and was as stiff as a rock. When he turned around to call the barman, Jack spotted a shine of metal between his ringed fingers.

"A knife? So what? I think the bigger problem is his way of choosing colours for his clothes, love. He **_needs_** some lessons in that area, really."

He turned to Shelby, but didn't find her. He caught a glimpse of her figure down on the docks, shrugged again, and turned back to the window. On the docks Shelby was searching for Terry frantically.

"Terry!"

She caught him, as he was walking towards the boat, shaking the dust off his hands.

"Aye?" – he stopped and waited for Shelby to come to him.

"What's the name of the Captain you serve under?" – she demanded.

"Mr. Healy. Why?"

Shelby closed her eyes.

"Damn. I was so sure… Don't worry, you did nothing wrong," – she reassured Terry, who was watching her very suspiciously.

"And who did?" – he asked carefully.

"Well, technically looking – Sparrow. Because of him I am in this stupid situation... But never mind that. Terry, sugar, when did the pirate ship come here?"

"The… **_pirate_** ship?" – by that time Terry began to doubt Shelby is in her right mind.

"The pirate ship, aye! There **_must_** be one in here, I know!"

Terry shrugged.

"Don't know 'bout the pirate ships, Queenie. But there is one privateer. He came 'ere yesterday evening. Strange thing you haven't met him – the whole town is uproar. He seems to be a legendary person, that chum."

Shelby groaned, and raised her hands to the sky, clutching fists.

"I **_knew_** it! Goodbye and good luck, Terry. I have to go. Pray for me."

Shelby ran away, leaving Terry standing on one spot, with his mouth opened. Shelby rushed to the _'Rum Barrel'_. Jack and Samuel were there, still looking dubiously through the window.

"Lets get the hell out of here before he notices us!" – Shelby ordered as soon as she was close enough.

Jack frowned.

"Who 'he', love? What is all this fuss about?"

Shelby swallowed.

"The man you were watching inside this tavern is Diego 'Cut Throat' Santerrey. Previous owner of the _Lonely Wanderer_ who is **_very_** angry with yours truly," – Shelby bowed to Jack and chuckled quite hysterically. – "And I don't have no ship, or crew, or anyone at all, who would take me away from the town before he finds out I am here."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh, bugger…"

Shelby nodded grimly.

"More 'bugger' than you think, Captain Sparrow. Diego is not a common pirate anymore. He's privateer now. So that I presume this requires double 'bugger'."

"I have to concur with that, love," – Jack said darkly.

They hurried away from the tavern Diego was in, to the one Jack was staying at. They came in his room and sat on his bed.

"Speak!" – Jack ordered to Shelby.

She sighed.

"Diego was the Captain of my ship – you know that, Jack. After I commandeered the _Wanderer_ ,I never saw him again – until now. But it looks like he's got the new ship, plus he is not the total outlaw anymore. He is the privateer."

Jack knit his brows.

"But privateers are mostly on behalf of England, and he is Spanish, love."

Shelby smirked sadly.

"You don't know Diego. You saw him in the tavern – the way he looks like."

Jack looked at the woman with amazement.

"You mean he is **_always_** like that?"

Shelby nodded.

"He wants to be an English Lord. He behaves as if he is one, actually. He is always dressed in completely whacked up combinations, he is always powdering his face because he doesn't like his tan, and should you hear him speak… Never any 'aye', 'ye', or something like that – only the language of high society."

"Sounds like a common snob to me," – Jack remarked.

"Well, he is!" – Shelby confirmed that with a nod. – "But that, however, does not change his other side. He is an extremely vicious creature. He **_loves_** to kill. That whore he is now with – I bet she'll be found dead tomorrow. Or you think he's called 'Cut Throat' for nothing?"

"You seem to know very much about him," – Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I do. Because he is a legend in all high seas! I've been doing my best to avoid him all these years since commandeering my ship – so it's naturally I've collected some useful information about him. You've got to know your foes, don't you?"

Jack's face twisted in grimace, as he remembered Barbossa.

"So what are you going to do, Miss McQueen?" – Samuel asked Shelby.

She cocked her head, looking at the ceiling.

"I have no idea," – she announced cheerfully. – "Someone will eventually tell him I am in the town. And unless the _Lonely Wanderer_ comes sooner than that, I won't be able to get away without confrontation with him."

"Not good."

"Not good, Captain Sparrow," – she agreed, and got up from his bed. – "It's late. I'm going to sleep, gents. Enjoy yourselves."

She left the room, trying to stay in shadowed part of the hall, stairway and saloon itself. She slipped through the streets like a dim silhouette, and got into her room being unnoticed. But she knew her luck isn't going to last. She will have to face Diego and make a stand… It is only that she wasn't sure she could do all that by herself.


	14. The show…

"Well, well, well. So that drunken chum has been right – Shelby Elizabeth McQueen herself is in the town!" – Diego was saying, circling around Shelby who was standing in the middle of the street.

A bigger part of his crew was also there, gathered around their Captain, grinning and laughing at the woman. Just like Shelby predicted, Diego found out she was in New Orleans and has been hunting her ever since. And now the mousetrap finally worked and caught its prey.

"It's such a shame that I gave him the steel for reward," – Diego continued. – "But on the other hand, at least he won't be thirsty anymore!"

His crew laughed. Shelby rolled her eyes, being annoyed.

"Oh, cut it off, Di!" – she snapped. – "And let's finish this."

She drew out her sword. Diego arched his eyebrow and smirked.

"Careful there, my child. You might have cut yourself with this dangerous toy of yours. Little girls shouldn't play with swords. Come to uncle Diego – he'll buy you a nice doll instead of it!"

More than half of his crew was wiping the tears of laughter by then. Shelby didn't react on his taunts. She clutched her hand tighter around the hilt of her sword. Diego casually took his hat and coat off, and tossed them into the crowd. He drew out his cutlass. His eyes grew dark and cold as the blade in his hand.

"As you wish, girl. Let's play."

Suddenly, he charged. Shelby counter-blocked his stroke and threw him away. Diego attacked again. Their swords were moving so fast their blades could be hardly seen. The crowd recoiled from the two, as they got closer to it. Both Shelby and Diego were extremely fast in their movements. Diego's men were whistling and cheering, encouraging their Captain. In one moment Diego managed to disarm Shelby. Her sword hit the ground several feet from her.

"Aha!" – he exclaimed and swung his cutlass, trying to make Shelby fall.

She jumped over the blade as it passed low, and rolled on the ground next to her sword. She grabbed it, jumped to her feet and blocked Diego's another furious attack. They were parrying like that for nearly half an hour, with changeable success. There was only one problem. Unlike Diego, who was basically born with the blade in his hand, Shelby began to learn how to handle a sword relatively recently, after she took the _Wanderer_. And so, of course, he was much better than her. After he blocked another attack from Shelby, Diego delivered really hard blow onto her, making the girl drop the sword and fall down on the ground. Shelby was about to get up when she felt the blade pressed onto her throat.

"You've lost, my naughty doll," – Diego smiled, looking down at her.

He took his beloved knife in his other hand, and licked the blade, closing his eyes in delight.

"This will be such a pleasure…" – he said dreamily.

_Click._

"I don't think so."

The crowd became silent at once. Diego sharply turned his head to the sound. His eyes widened. Samuel stood in front of the crowd, with a musket aimed for Diego's head.

"Indeed?" – Diego slowly put the knife away, and then quickly pulled out his own pistol.

He aimed it at Sam and grinned, while his other hand pressed the cutlass harder at Shelby's throat.

"Surprise!" – he announced.

_Click._

"What the…?" – Diego looked down at the girl, but instead of her scared face he saw the muzzle of her pistol aimed at him.

"Did nobody ever tell you to **_never_** turn your back but to corpse?" – Shelby asked him hoarsely.

Diego hissed like a serpent through his teeth clenched.

"Put your pistol down, and let young Miss go," – Samuel demanded.

Diego's crew, along with another people, looked shocked at this course of events. They've expected to see the blood – girl's blood, not this. Another click of a pistol put the horror across their faces. Captain Jack Sparrow was holding his pistol, standing behind Santerrey.

"Let her go," – Samuel repeated firmly.

"I would do what he says being in your position," – Jack added merrily. – "I would **_hate_** to ruin that pretty shirt of yours by spilling your brain over it, mate. Savvy?" – Jack's teeth flashed in the sunlight.

Although Jack's lips were smiling, his eyes were cold, calculating, and focused on his target. Diego saw in pirate's eyes only one thing – his death, should he not obey. Very slowly, against his will, Diego put the pistol back to his belt, and sheathed his sword.

"We'll meet again, McQueen," – he spat on the ground, turned around and walked away, being followed by his men.

Only when he disappeared behind the corner of a building, Shelby lowered her pistol. She got up and shook the street's dust off her clothes. Jack and Samuel came to her.

"Thank you, gentlemen," – she bowed deeply to them.

"You're bleeding," – Jack raised her chin gently and examined her neck on the place Diego's blade was on.

Shelby wiped the blood with the back of her hand.

"Just a scratch."

Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

"What were you thinking, love? You could get killed!"

Shelby shrugged.

"This had to happen, sooner or later. All in all, he's…" – she halted. Her eyes grew wide as she was looking behind Jack. – "We're saved!" – she cried and suddenly hugged Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"Look!" – she pointed at the sea, smiling widely.

"The _Wanderer_!" – Jack exclaimed, seeing turquoise sails in the distance.

"Come with me!" – Shelby pulled him by the hand.

"But me things…"

She rolled her eyes.

"You want to be caught by Diego? Then lets go! You have your compass and hat – what more do you need?"

She led the men to the docks, threw a few coins to the harbormaster and jumped into one of the boats. Jack and Samuel took the oars and rowed towards the _Wanderer_.

Jason Hawks looked through the spyglass at the boat. He was standing at the helm, with Eddie beside him.

"What the hell…?" – he narrowed his eyes. – "Man the ropes! All hands!" – he shouted, making Eddie jump.

"Are you nuts?" – Eddie asked Jason, clutching his chest. – "You've scared the Jesus out of me!"

Jason offered the spyglass to Eddie.

"Look! It's Shelby."

Eddie looked at the boat and laughed heartily.

"And in the good company, I see!" – he said. – "But why are they hurrying so much?"

"Maybe she's just eager to see if everything is on its place in her quarters," – Jason smirked.

However, when they pulled their Captain and the two men aboard, they ceased their laughter at once, hearing what Shelby had got to tell them about the former owner of the _Lonely Wanderer_.

"Bloody hell! Thanks heavens you were here to warn us!" – Jason exclaimed. – "Turn him around!" – he yelled to the crew. – "Brace the foreyard! Turn the ship around! We're heading back in Tortuga! **_Now_**!"

Eddie came to Shelby and folded his arms.

"You're late," – he accused her. – "You should be at least somewhere on Jamaica by now. You suck in escaping from jail."

Shelby arched her eyebrow.

"Mister McLain. You are making me want to maroon you here with Mister Santerrey."

They were looking in each other's eyes for a few moments, and then hugged tightly.

"Don't you **_ever_** get in a trouble like this again!" – Eddie whispered in Shelby's ear.

She giggled.

"It wasn't me who got in this trouble, it was all his fault!" – she pointed at Jack.

Eddie came closer to the man and narrowed his eyes.

"You… No rum for the rest of our journey!" – he stated. – "And that – only if Shelby forgives you your attempt of stealing our ship. If not – the punishment will be **_much_** stricter!"

"It's okay, Eds," – Shelby said softly. – "He saved my life, so that I think he deserves to get at least one little bottle of rum."

"Only one?" – Jack pouted.

Eddie snorted.

"How much do you need? The rum ocean?"

Jack's eyes became dreamy.

"Not a bad thought…" – he remarked with honest hope in his voice.

"Well, come on then!" – Eddie landed a hand on Jack's back and led him below. – "Our dearest Captain is too grim at the moment to tell me the whole story of your legendary escape, and I want to hear the details **_now_** , so that you'll have to report everything to me!"

Shelby smirked at the sight of Eddie and Jack, behaving like old friends. She turned to Samuel, who was patiently standing near her all the while.

"It's good to see guys forgave him," – she said thoughtfully. – "But then again, I wouldn't have it any other way… Welcome to the _Lonely Wanderer_ , Sam!"

She smiled to him. Samuel's lips drew in a small smile.

"Are you going to transport me home now?" – he asked Shelby with hope in his eyes.

"Of course, sugar! I've promised that, haven't I? But first we have to drop by Tortuga. Business, always business. Ha! Come, I'll show you the ship!"

Shelby and Samuel went below the deck, while the _Wanderer_ gracefully turned around and sailed away from New Orleans.

Nobody saw Diego's lonely figure back on the shore. He was standing at the edge of the water, looking at the ship with green sails and spinning his knife between his fingers.

"Just you wait, McQueen," – he said evilly. – "The show isn't over yet. In fact, it only had begun."


	15. …must go on

The crew of the _Wanderer_ was delighted to have their Captain back, despite the fact they had a great time while in Bristol. Jason admitted he made his best to turn their thoughts away from Shelby's unknown destiny.

"I hope you understand, Queenie," – he said to her. – "You've said it by yourself – business always goes first."

Except that, Jason knew Shelby, and he knew she is perfectly capable to get herself out of any trouble. He had only underestimated the actual size of this one.

Samuel was working with the rest of the crew. He seemed to like Shelby's ship very much, and was enjoying himself, working along with other men. Jack and Eddie were always hanging around together. Wherever they'd go, the chaos would follow because of their eternal witty, dim-minded remarks and advices. Jason couldn't decide who is worse from the two of them for that matter.

"Where do you only find these words?" – he wondered.

Jack's eternal answer was well-known to the crew, and became rather popular among them:

_"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

Eddie seemed to pick that up, and was now pestering everyone he could, saying _"Son, I'm cabin boy Eddie the Bilge Water!"_ at every opportunity. Of course, the cabin boy he wasn't, but the thought of someone like Eddie cleaning up ship's toilets made everyone roll on the floor, bellowing in laughter.

Jack was mesmerized by how things were happening aboard the _Lonely Wanderer_. The whole crew adored their Captain and her friends. Shelby knew the life story of every member of her crew, and often would talk to them, and even helping them with their duties – whether it was scrubbing the deck or cooking. Every single man of the crew worked the best he could during his shift. There were no such things as complaints or displeasure behind Shelby's back among the crew. Jack had to admit to himself he was jealous because of that, thinking about his own mutinous crew. The atmosphere aboard the _Wanderer_ was clearly showing that thing like mutiny is not even an option. Shelby's crew was more like a big family rather than usual crew.

"Hey, what's thy darkened expression for, my dearest Captain?" – Eddie clapped Jack's back, making him shudder and snap out of his thoughts.

The blond man leaned on the rail casually and grinned.

"Ahh…" – he said with pleasure. – "Just look at this sunlight! I wish this trip never ends!"

Jack glanced at the man, and then at the direction they were sailing in. According to his calculations they should reach Tortuga today.

"All journeys must come to an end once, mate," – Jack pointed out quietly.

"What's wrong with you?" – Eddie squinted at him, still leaned on the rail.

"Nothing," – Jack waved off his hand. – "I got to go and help Mister Hawks with sorting out something below – he called me. See you later, mate."

Jack staggered below, frowning at himself, and secretly envying Eddie for his grace. He reminded Jack at the cat, with his soft walk and smooth movements. But Jack was thinking about that only in order to keep his mind away from the thought that was **_really_** bothering him. He sighed and glanced yearningly back on the deck, in direction Shelby's cabin was at.

"Ah, good you came!" – Jason's face covered by his untamable dark brown hair peered out from the door on Jack's left. – "Come on in, I need your help with couple of things. We'll get to Tortuga today, I need to make a list of what are we going to sell."

Jack nodded indifferently and followed Jason through the door, glancing behind again.

They've reached the island on the early evening. The sky was orange in the light of setting sun. Shelby and Jack rowed to the shore in one boat, while Jason and Eddie were in another, among the barrels with rum. Shelby didn't want to stay even for a day in Tortuga, knowing her crew will turn the day into a week the least, and so she decided to get Jack on land by herself, and continue their journey immediately after Jason and Eddie transport the rum into taverns.

"It is a long way to Africa," – Jack said, standing on the sand near water.

"Yes. It is," – Shelby agreed absently, looking over horizon.

The _Wanderer_ 's silhouette seemed to be unreal, swinging on the waves filled with orange beams. The light breeze was blowing over the ocean, bringing the smell of salt and adventures to the island. Palms were rustling, and even saloons' usual noise was only bonus to the incredible atmosphere in Tortuga. Jack was right – despite the filth, smell, drunken men and whores, _"it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga"_.

"Where will you go after Samuel gets home?"

"Mmm?" – Shelby blinked and turned her eyes to Jack's. – "Sorry, drifted away for a while."

"Where are you going after Africa?" – he repeated.

"Don't know yet," – she shrugged. – "Maybe we'll come here and stay for a while. Maybe we'll suddenly decide that we haven't seen the Far East for too long, and finish off in China. Anything can happen. What about you?"

Jack lowered his gaze.

"I'll try to find some information about me _Pearl_. After that – I don't know, love," – he admitted.

"Don't be so sad. It's going to be alright, you'll see," – Shelby reassured him.

There was a longer pause, and then Jack's eyes sparkled cunningly.

"The _Lonely Wanderer_ … It is not the name of your ship only, is it, love?" – he asked Shelby quietly.

She smiled sourly and tilted her head.

"Clever birdie," – she whispered.

Then she wrapped her hands around Jack's neck and kissed him. The sound of the waves filled Jack's ears, and the breeze took all of his sensations away. The only thing left from his old self were his lips pressed onto Shelby's. The smell of her hair and skin filled his nostrils – jasmine, roses, sea and night's air. He was drowning in her magic, unable to fight with it, unwilling to fight with it. All of his emotions tangled together into one, and it felt fantastic.

"Whoa…" – he breathed after they broke the kiss. – "What was that, love?"

Shelby looked him in his eyes seriously.

"The promise."

She jumped into the boat and rowed away. Jack remained standing on the shore, looking how her boat reaches the _Wanderer_ , and after Jason and Eddie came back too – how the _Wanderer_ slowly disappears in the night.

"Bring me that horizon…" – he whispered and smiled. – "I expect you to fulfill your promise, Captain McQueen."

Jack turned his back to the ocean then, and went towards the town, speculating which tavern to choose for spending this and the following evenings at.


End file.
